Elemental Powers: One way to drive you insane
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: Hinamori Amu was living normally. On the Outside that is. What others don’t know is that she isn’t really the child of her so called parents. And she has an extraordinary talent: Controlling the four elements. But more surprises come. Complete.
1. Prolouge

**A/N:**

Hello Minna. I'm Otonashi Rinmi. This is my first Fan Fic. ^_^

This story has a different plotline, and not related to SC at all.

* * *

**--DC--  
**

**I do not own SC.**

* * *

**Introduction/Prologue

* * *

****"Everything SEEMS to be perfectly fine. But actually, there are things left unseen. They say everything happens for a reason. I say that's just an excuse. What if fate actually planned something to happen.. that has no actual valid reason to exist?"**

_I looked around. I felt that something was missing. I couldn't remember a thing. As much as I want to remember, I couldn't. As if there is something blocking me to remember. Everything was new to me. Where was I? Who am I? What was I doing here? I felt the softness on my back, as if I was lying on a bed of flowers. I saw light, but it wasn't from the sun. No, it was completely different. _

_I looked around again, and saw different shades of color around Walls painted with the color of the clouds, and curtains the color of roses. But where exactly am I? I sat up, and saw this Sapphire colored cloth lying above me. Wait. There was something I could remember. All I remembered was this boy, with dark navy hair, and shining sapphire eyes, holding my hand and had no intention of letting go, but suddenly, he disappeared and murmured something.  
_

"_I'll come back for you………"_

_ And that was everything. Who was this boy? And could he help me remember my past? I looked down. My hair was long, longer that my knees. I stood up and tripped, then suddenly two pairs of warm eyes greeted me when I looked up._

"_Ah, our princess is finally awake." _

_Said a man with honey colored hair, and a woman with the same hair color smiled too, she wore two circles around her eyes, like it was some kind of accessory. Her stomach was ballooning up, and I know she was pregnant. She smiled at me and murmured the words_

"_Starting today, you're Amu Hinamori. Let's start making new memories, okay? Call me Mom and call him dad. And this person inside me is called Ami. We're one big happy family." _

_She said, patting my hair. Family? I've heard that name before. But where? But anyway.. I shouldn't worry now, do I? I have in front of me, a new family, don't I? A curve started to form on my lips.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Enjoy.

**

* * *

Element One**

**Define Normal

* * *

  
**

Our car passed the same street as always. I'll never forget this deserted alley. I can call this a landmark, for sure. Worn out buildings. A great place to spot in Japan, don't you think? But something was terribly wrong. Something was different. I could smell the unpleasant smell of smoke arising from the air. The toxic gas forming outside was unbearable. Only one thing possible now. _Fire._

I quickly closed my eyes, like it's a mannerism already. I chanted words that no one heard, except for myself. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of power inside me, and whispered…. _Come now, Rain._

Then it did. It suddenly rained. You can probably tell what I did for now. And then we proceeded to school.

School. Ah. Eight hours of doing nothing but listen to the teacher and repeat the same subjects everyday. What could be more boring than that? I sighed as the teacher called my name again because I wasn't listening. He demanded the answer to his Biology question.

"Photosynthesis." I quickly blurted out.

It was easy to guess, since he's been teaching this for a week now, and since no one except the top students in the class seemed to pass the exams, he's been repeating it ever since. And everything is practically in my head already. I sighed as the students started to murmur and tell comments on me that I'm cool and so on.

But I'm practically a normal girl, _on the outside. _

_The last thing I know is that I have these powers inside, and then my personality is misunderstood on the outside. When will I be able to be my true and normal self, really? _

My thoughts we're interrupted by something. I felt four different auras near me, and they feel familiar.

_The four elements._

But how could I feel them?

And wait a second.

Since did I feel auras?

I sighed again. So much for calming myself down.

I walked back to the classroom, after a long time of "meditation" in the washroom. That was the only place I would feel calm.

Weird right? Of all the places, it has to be a washroom. I rolled my eyes at myself.

I went back to the classroom, and expecting that there would be no reaction to the class when I come back.

And yet, I was wrong again.

I heard somebody constantly murmur.

"Hey!! Did you know? New students! And ultra hot ones! You know, the bishounen types?" A girl said, something glinting in her eyes. I sighed.

The other girls quickly started to scream "kyaaa" even though they haven't seen them.

For some reason, I wish I could scream that way too, and not being bothered by my other classmates. But I was different. _Completely._

Then Sensei came. Together with him, as expected, four "bishounen" boys. I sighed again.

But the presence of the weird auras seemed to be near. Coincidentally, they are _four_. And I can feel _four_ auras. Could it be? Or am I just crazy? But what's completely wrong is..

"Here are you're new classmates. Please introduce yourself." Sensei said.

The boy with golden hair started. I felt the presence of Air. Inside him.

"I'm Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you." He smiled. Then as usual.. the girls in my class..

"I'm Sanjou Kairi." Another boy said. He was wearing glasses. Earth.

"Souma Kukai." Fire. Definitely Fire.

"And I'm Nagehiko." He winked, and this one's definitely Water.

And.. to top that all off, they were staring intently, at me.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thanks for the reviews.

_I__kuto_ shows up next chap.

* * *

**Element Two**

**Fading Memories

* * *

**

_Breathe._

I reminded myself. I was too troubled by the fact that four boys,( did I mention they were incredibly irresistible?) are staring at me. I was too distracted for a while, and I finally realized they we're approaching me.

"Uhm, excuse me, but could you be Hinamori Amu?" The golden-haired boy said. He smiled casually,as if he knew me for a long time. I did nothing but stare.

"Looks like it." I said coldly. I groaned inside my mind. Four boys are actually asking who I am, (well they already know my name) and yet I act stupidly cool. This was one part of me that I totally despised. I wish I wasn't born with multiple personalities. His smile slightly faded.

"Excuse me. We didn't mean to be rude. But we just wanted to ask you questions." The boy with glasses said, his hands touching the edges of his glasses. Oh great. Now they think they're the rude ones.

"No. It's fine. I'm bored anyway, so what's up?" I said. I wanted to smack my head so badly.

"Well." The boy named Kuukai said, "Can we talk about it later? Maybe lunchtime? I can't seem to guess what you're reaction would be if we told it here in public. Heck, you may even faint." He grinned. I stared in disbelief.

"I'm guessing she's not the type that faints." The purple long haired boy said. Nagehiko was his name, I think. I guess that's his first impression on me. I rolled my eyes.

"So?" Kairi, the boy with glasses cleared his throat. "Would you join us at lunch? Our treat?" He said. What a serious looking person, I thought.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said normally. Kuukai's grin widened. It took me a second to realize the whole class, including the teacher, was listening to our conversation.

They looked at each other and took their seats.

Somebody smacked me with a book. When I turned around, I saw Rima raising one eyebrow up.

"I can't believe you, you know that? Four guys asking you on a lunch date? Seriously Amu, are you a boy magnet or something?" She grinned. I rolled my eyes at her. Rima was one of my best friends who knew the real me. My other friend was Yaya, who was 4 seats behind me, and smirked at me. Her childish behavior seemed to be gone for a moment, and I felt that she was replaced by someone I don't know.

I glared at her.

"You both are big idiots." I hissed.

"You're one as well." Shūji said behind me. I smiled. Shuji was my childhood friend, and I always considered him as my twin brother. First, for the fact that we had the same last names, and second, I feel free whenever I was with him. But no more than that.

"Whatever." I grinned.

The day passed by so quickly, and it took me another moment to realize it was 5 minutes before lunch. I sighed. I was busy looking outside, and realized we had a new lesson in biology. Protein Synthesis. I sighed as our substitute teacher tripped again, for the seventh time. He really reminds me of something, but I couldn't really recall. My head ached whenever I try to reminisce the memories of my past. I couldn't remember anything, except the day I woke up and my "parents" we're there.

The bell rang, and before I could stand up, they we're already beside me. How did they get here.. so fast?

"Ready, milady?" Nagehiko offered his hand. I stared at it, and he let it drop with disappointment in his eyes. I wasn't interested in this kind of things.

We walked to the cafeteria faster than I thought. I was too busy looking outside to see a girl crying over some plant. I sighed, as my senses began tingling again.

"Uhhh. Can you guys excuse me for a moment?" I didn't wait for them to respond. Part of me told me to go there immediately.

I saw the girl crying.

"Excuse me? But what's wrong?" I said gently.

"It died.. my flower died… I wasn't able to take care of it.. I'm really useless…" She cried. I looked over to her hands, which was grasping a pot with a dead flower planted in it. I felt a spark inside my body.

"Close your eyes." I demanded softly. "I'm going to perform magic." I winked at the girl who was puzzled. But she closed her eyes. I closed mine too, and raised one hand over the plant. I couldn't think at that moment, because all I could she in my mind was a beautiful flower sprouting. I opened my eyes after 3 seconds, and the plant did come alive. She was still closing her eyes, so I smiled and walked away. I stood behind a tree, and saw her finally open her eyes.

"It's.. alive!" She said happily. "Thank yo-.." She was about to say. But I was already heading back.

* * *

"See? She did that. Look at that girl's power!" Kuukai said, amused by Amu's powers.

"Yes. An unbelievable power indeed. Even though I can revive that plant myself, I can't do that in a short while." Kairi said, nodding.

"Talented and Pretty." Nagehiko added with a flirting tone. Tadase smacked him in the head.

"Don't even think about it." Tadase murmured. "She's one of a kind, so don't play with her. And she'll eventually know _what_ she truly is and she'll finally have her erased memories back." Tadase added sadly.

"Yeah." Kairi added.

"But, do you think _that boy's_ searching for her too?" Kuukai said.

"I do think so. He's involved in her past, and If she sees him, it might trigger her memory. And I can't allow that to happen, whatever it takes. She doesn't have to suffer again." Tadase said seriously.

"You have taken a liking to this girl?" Kairi asked.

"No. It's… complicated, how I feel." Tadase said,blushing.

"Yeah right." Kuukai snorted. Tadase shot a deadly glare at him.

"Well, I can't argue with Tada-chi. She is one hot and sexy woman." Nagehiko said, smirking. Tadase raised his hand at him.

"You want to fight Tada-chi??" Nagehiko said playfully.

"Stop it you two." Kairi said. "We still have to tell her soon. And she's coming now." Kairi added.

"I wish I could tell everything to her clearly, and not include that _person._ He's one of the reasons- No. He's one of the TOP reasons why they erased all her memories. I despise him." Tadase said in digust.

"But I'm sure she'll recall him too. And the bond they had doesn't fade that easily, I guess. If only I had met her more sooner…" Tadase murmured.

"But you're her.." Kuukai was about to say, but didn't continue as Amu walked up to them. The four boys remained silent as they felt that they should tell her, soon. Before everything becomes too late.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes.

Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate your support!

^_^

* * *

**Element Three  
**

**Mind Clogging

* * *

  
**

It's quiet. _Too quiet._

What the hell happened here? Did someone die?

I decided to break the silence.

"Uhm? I'm just telling you that there is 10 minutes of lunch left and you haven't said anything." I told them, waiting for their reaction. Their eyes widened.

"Oh…. She's right." Kuukai said. Where did the joyful spirit go? I stared at them with disbelief.

"Well. Since we only have ten minutes left, I better say this fast." Kairi said, touching his glasses again. He breathed in for a long time. Before I knew it.. He asked questions non-stop.

"You're aware of your powers right?" Kairi asked.

"Powers…?" I said. Oh. Those Powers.

"Yea-" I was about to say. It took me a second to realize that they we're asking about my elemental powers. Wait a minute. How the hell did they know? I was too shocked to move and make a run for it.

"Well. We are too. And I'm guessing you felt our elemental auras?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. All I could do is stare at four boys declaring they know my powers. That's something that doesn't happen everyday.

"Y—yes.." I said shaking. I felt someone grab me and let me sit down. When I turned back, it was Nagehiko winking at me.

"You should relax you know?" He said, calmly. "It's not like we're going to eat you or something." He added, grinning. Although I was aware that it was only 4 minutes before the bell, I feel that time stopped for a moment.

"That's right. We're just going to talk." Kuukai said, smiling. His smile calmed me for a bit. "And stop asking her like you demand for her answers, Kairi. Look! She's actually scared. Geez." Kuukai said. "Tadase, why won't you replace him?" He continued.

"Eh? Me?" Tadase asked. He sighed as Kairi's mouth formed a straight line, insulted by Kuukai. That was one of the funniest expressions I've seen. I couldn't help laughing, and I tried to stay still. But it didn't work. My body was vibrating from laughing. Kairi looked confused. Kuukai and Nagehiko grinned, and Tadase stared and started.

"Well. Since you know that I control the element air, Kuukai controls fire, Kairi controls earth and Nagehiko controls water, we'll get to the point, since you're already aware of your powers." Tadase said calmly. This was better than Kairi's serious tone though.

"And that is?" I asked, curiously.

"We need you." They said, all together. My eyes widened.

"For what?" I asked, calmly. I looked at the clock. Crap, it's twelve ten!

"Oh no. We're late!" I said, standing up, but a strong force made me sit down again, and it was Kuukai this time, both his hands on my shoulders, preventing me to stand up.

"Don't worry. We thought of a perfect excuse. This is more important." Nagehiko said, smirking. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Like I could beat them. We're they even human? Oh. Stupid question.

"We need you powers, and your skills." Kairi said.

"What?" I demanded. "I'm not some kind of toy that you can easily pick up from somewhere! I refuse!" I said grimly.

"Like you have the right to refuse." Kairi said, rolling his eyes. "What's done is done, Amu. Everything is set. You're transferring schools, you'll be trained inan academy, practically, our real school." He added. I groaned in horror.

"What!" I said, my voice was really angry now. "How dare you decide for yourself!" I said, snarling. Kuukai let go of me. I felt a fire burning in me.

"Wow. She's hot. Literally." Nagehiko said.

"This is for the best Amu!" Tadase said. "Please, just listen to us!" He pleaded.

"No!" I said, ready to fire anytime. Nagehiko stood in front of the three boys.

"Stop Amu. You're going to explode, literally again." Nagehiko sighed.

"Like I care!" I shouted. They couldn't make decisions for themselves. It's unfair! I don't want to leave everyone behind. I had too many memories in this school.

"What's done is done." Kuukai repeated. "You can't change what fate has already decided." He interjected. I felt hot. Like I was about to fire, like a cannon ball.

"_Well look on the Brightside, you get to feel the heat, like you're being cooked or something." An annoying voice in my head said. _

"_Shut up." I said._

So, I couldn't control myself any more. I fired. But it took me a second to realize that Nagehiko controls water. And I came to the fact that I was terribly wet, due to my stupid aiming, and nagehiko's annoying water powers that killed my flame. I was soaking wet.

"What. The. Hell." I said, looking like I was from a rain storm.

"Oops." Nagehiko giggled like a little girl. Fury was still present inside me. I kicked him in his weak part.

"Oh. Shit." He said, then suddenly knelt down because of the pain. I smirked.

"You! That wasn't fair!" He said, his eyes filled with the same fury I had.

"Nothing is ever fair." I said, grinning, despite the fact that I was wet, and Kairi, Tadase and Kuukai was speechless.

I laughed at them, and they joined. Oh no. I have no extra uniform! Damn it!

"Oh." I murmured.

"What's the matter Amu?" Tadase asked.

"I have no extra uniform!" I said, finally realizing it.

"I do." Rima said, rolling her eyes. Oh no. Did she see it?

"Rima! How long had you been here?" I asked her, my expressions shocked.

"I've been here for an hour, and thanks to you, I ditched class." She sighed. I tried my best to smile, but, why isn't she freaking out?

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Didn't you see it?" I trembled. The four boys smirked. I was getting suspicious.

"Uhm? Is there something I'm missing here?" I asked them.

"Didn't you tell her?" Kuukai asked Rima. They knew each other?

"Nope. Now is a good chance though." She smirked.

"Amu, I'm your guardian." She said. I stared like an idiot.

"A guardian for what?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm protecting you, and I'm making sure that you use your powers properly. It's my duty since I was born, I guess." She smiled.

"Oh." I smiled back. "No more secrets?" I teased.

"Actually…. Amu…" She said nervously.

"Hmm?" I asked. Kuukai stared to laugh so hard it echoed in the empty cafeteria. Nagehiko was grinning, Tadase scratched his head and Kairi rolled his eyes.

"Amu………..I'm a.." She said.

"A what?" I asked, nervous. But her words didn't tell me, her transformation did. I saw a boy with curly yellow hair and topaz eyes. This could not be happening.

"You're…a.." I gulped.

"A boy." She No, He said. Everything went black.

* * *

"Hey. Have any luck finding her?" Utau said.

"No Luck." I sighed.

"Where the hell do you think she is now? You've been searching for years! Aren't you tired?" She sighed.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Really Ikuto. You're one desperate boy. You do know that you can't love her anymore, right?" She said, serious.

"So?" I slammed the door. The last thing I need is my sister scolding me again. I looked at the crimson sky.

_I'll find you.. soon enough. So please wait for me…

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:

Enjoy.

This is a RimaxAmu moment.

(~_~)

(Or should I say Kazuya?)

* * *

**Element Four**

**Lies that have true reasons

* * *

  
**

I woke up, still dazed. Was I dreaming? No, that wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare.

Why? For the fact that you was invited to lunch by for boys, and telling you suddenly that you're going off to a school you don't know.

Plus, you're best friend that you counted on was actually your guardian…and… a boy.

I shuddered at the memory.

I sat up, not knowing where was I. I wasn't in school anymore.

I was at _somebody's_ room.

I looked around, and saw the beige/cream-colored curtains hanging elegantly from the golden-framed terrace beside me. The room was white, a fading color of white that made an impression that this room was old, but classy. The room was elegant, like it was a room that fitted for royalty.

But, _where the hell was I? _

This question came to an end when a boy with bronze-colored hair came out of the shower, wearing only a towel to cover whatever he needed to cover.

I looked at him, concentrating on the face, not the body. He was topaz-eyed, and had such beautiful features and such pale skin he almost looked like a girl model, but he was still beautiful, in his ways.

I blushed crimson red.

"He was half-_naked!"_ I reminded myself silently.

He smiled as he saw my expression, a familiar smile that could break anyone's heart.

_Rima's smile._

I realized that my best friend was standing in front of me, and I couldn't accept the fact that he is a boy. I blushed even deeper. It had to be something more than crimson.

"Aw seriously Amu, what's with that look?" Rima said, raising one eyebrow. "Don't you like my half naked body?" He said, grinning.

"Shut up. I don't know you." I grimaced. My blush was slowly fading away because of the confusion I felt.

"Don't be like that." He pleaded, stepping to me closer. It was practically hard concentrating on his face than his body, I had to say.

"_One peek won't hurt, won't it?" A voice said. Oh great. The annoying voice came back._

"_Could you say something helpful for a change?" I thought to myself. This was absolutely great. I was positively crazy._

"_Nope. I'm trying to get you to do what you really want, so don't tell me what to do." It shot back to me. I sighed._

"You know Rima, I should be actually ignoring you now, and so you should be actually pleased that I am actually talking to you." I said bitterly. He rolled his eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, confused.

"What did you do wrong? Oh. I'll tell you." I said, almost shouting. I sighed and continued, ignoring his shocked expression. "Well, first of all, you lied to me." I said closing my eyes. "Second, you didn't tell me that you knew my powers. And kept from me the fact that you are actually my guardian." I didn't move.

"Oh. Isn't those other two actually part of lying?" He said. I growled.

"You idiot!" I said, lying down and covering my face with the blanket. I heard nothing, not even dripping of water. But a pale hand removed the blanket, and two hands forced me to face him. I didn't notice that I was tearing up.

"What?" I asked harshly, but my voice was hoarse.

"Amu!" He moaned. "Please don't cry. It feels like I've done something unbelievably wrong!" He moaned again. I stared at him with disbelief.

"You did. You see, you're the biggest liar." I said roughly.

"Please." He said gently. "Listen to me, please?" He asked softly. I sighed and waited.

"You see Amu, the only reason I did that was too protect you. I didn't want you to know that there's a guardian looking after you. Seriously Amu, I didn't want to be reported as a stalker." He said. He was right I guess.

"So the only way was to become your friend, so I could watch over you, and not freak you out." He said, smiling, and I wanted to smile back but I remembered the main cause why I became angry. He looked at me, disappointed that I didn't smile back.

"So. This is the last question." I sighed. He waited.

"Why..did you have to cross-dress as a girl!!!" I demanded. He laughed.

"It wasn't cross-dressing Amu." He sighed. "I really changed my gender." He added. My eyes widened.

"Whatever. Why did you have to do that?" She asked, more confused than ever. He smirked.

"Because I knew you aren't into guys." He grinned, and my mouth fell open.

"I am not a man-hater you idiot." I said, admitting myself.

"Oh seriously Amu. Look at you. You've dumped countless number of boys. No one interested you. And it would be better that way, seriously." He smiled. This time, I smiled lightly. He hugged me.

"Oh Amu. I'm really happy you finally understood." He said. I didn't break off the hug. This was Rima's familiar hug.

"I'm not forgiving you yet." I laughed.

"Sure, whatever." He grinned.

"But, get dressed first." I added, blushing this time. He smirked.

"Does it bother you that much?" He asked, teasingly.

"Don't even think about teasing me Rima." I rolled my eyes. He laughed and went back in the shower room. After seconds, he was back.

"How the hell do you do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do what?" He asked, running a hand through his bronze hair. He was wearing shorts and a fitted t-shirt. He was thinner than I thought.

"Do things fast-" I was saying, but I stopped when I saw he wasn't listening.

"Never mind." I said. He looked up, sighing as he knew what he did.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just distracted." He sighed.

"About what?" I asked.

"About telling you my_ real_ name." He sighed again. Of course. Rima's real name. He made that up of course. Why the hell didn't I realize that?

"I don't care what your name is." I said, eager.

"I'll tell. But you should eat first." He said, grinning. After a second, my stomach growled.

"How did you know that?" I asked. Is there anything he can't do or know?

"Well, it's a magic thing." He shrugged, and went outside. After seconds _again, _he came with basketful of bread.

"This is all I got." He said. "Hope it's enough." He said, sadly.

"Are you trying to make me gain weight?" I said in disbelief. This wasn't enough for him?

"No I'm not." He smiled.

"You should eat half of this. You're the one who should gain weight. I feel that I'm heavier than you." I sighed, nibbling on a piece of French bread.

"Geez Amu. I can carry you with one hand." He rolled his eyes. "I can't get a job of a guardian if I can't even carry my own master." He grinned.

"Master? Seriously, is there a better term for that?" I asked, not liking the term _master _at all.

"Nope. Made it up." He grinned as I sighed. I suddenly remembered.

"Hey! You told me you would tell your name!" I said, gritting my teeth. I had the feeling he was skipping this part.

"Oh yeah." He sighed. I waited patiently, but I couldn't stand waiting anymore. I was about to open my mouth when he said it.

"Kazuya Takahiro." He said, staring at me, waiting for a response. I smiled.

"Cool name." I said ordinarily.

"You aren't..?" He asked, but didn't continue.

"I still want to call you Rima." I demanded. He sighed and laughed.

"Isn't that a little bit weird, if you called me Rima in public?" He asked.

"Don't care." I grinned. He nodded, and this made me happy. We ate in silence. I felt that he was hiding something from me.

"Hey Amu." He said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of bread. He smiled and hesitated, but continued.

"You're transferring tomorrow." He said, whispering. I dropped the bread I was holding.

* * *

A/N:

It's.. Not really Amuto. sorry bout that, ~_~


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**:

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

I know it was a cliffhanger.

So here's Amu's first day in their academy.

* * *

**Element Five  
**

**Starting over again.

* * *

**

All I could remember was the sentence that Rima/Kazuya said before sleeping.

And even being awake, it was repeating in my head.

My first day was today. Those four didn't give me time to even say goodbye to my school and friends.

To them, I was a tool that they needed. After this was over, I guess I would be thrown anywhere.

What worsen the situation was: Rima was actually a junior, so there. He's my upperclassman.

I sighed. I couldn't even talk to my best friend. All my things we're packed already, and my _parents_ had already agreed to their proposal. Ami was still crying as I went downstairs.

"Oneeee-chann!" She cried. "Don't leave!" She sniffed. I felt tears running down my face.

"I need to leave, Ami. I'm sorry. Promise me that you won't cause mom and dad trouble, 'kay?" I said weakly. I looked up, just to see my parents looking at me and smiling, but sadness reigned in their eyes.

"I'll be back, I promise." I said to them, and they nodded. _Dad_ couldn't help himself and hugged me.

"We'll miss you." He said softly. "Please take care of yourself." He added.

"Yes dad." I said, almost whispering. Mom smiled, and I smiled back. No time for tears now.

A car was waiting for me outside. A black, limousine was found outside, five times longer than our car.

As I got in, I could hear Ami's shouting, but I ignored it, as I ignored the pain in my chest. I took my ipod out, searching for calm music, until I found a good one. I plugged the earphones in, and I sank into unconsciousness.

"Hinamori-sama, please wake up." A man's voice said, but his voice isn't really old, he was between 20-25 I guess. I opened my eyes, and we we're in front of an unfamiliar gate.

"_The Academy." I muttered silently._

"Welcome to the Academy, Hinamori-sama. This Academy welcomes all people who has supernatural powers, and train them." He said, like he was a robot.

"Thanks for the ride." I muttered. He bowed. I turned back, and rolled my eyes. I went in the registry office, and Rima was there, leaning casually.

"Ri-!" I was about to say. But he was beside me in a matter of seconds, and hugged me so tight I couldn't even breathe.

"Missed you." He said, whispering into my ear.

"I can't breathe!" I demanded. He grinned, and I threw him a disbelieving look. The woman at the registry counter rolled her eyes as if she knew me.

"Just like her mother." She whispered, and she caught me staring. Her lips formed a straight line, as if she never said anything.

"You must be Hinamori Amu." She said, straightening up.

"Yes." I said formally.

"We've been expecting you. I'm Aiko Fujiwara, the registry teacher." She grinned. I smiled back.

"You may call me Ai-sensei." She announced playfully. "Here, go change in your uniform." She handed me a paper bag, with the academy's symbol on it. I was about to go in the room when I noticed Rima was following me.

"I don't need any help changing you idiot." I sighed, and he grimaced.

"Just trying to protect you." He said playfully.

"Stop being a pervert." I said, rolling my eyes. He grinned.

This was.. different.

As I looked at the mirror, I saw a girl, with pink hair wearing an elegant uniform. The uniform was black, and had different designs. The uniform was actually a dress, a one-piece uniform I guess. Turtle neck and elegant black. Beautiful gold abstract designs started on the left side, all the way down. The academy's logo was on the right side. The sleeves were irregular, and it was long. The uniform fitted perfectly, and to my surprise, the shoes we're actually boots. I walked outside, and Rima's eyes widened and blushed.

"How is it?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Let your hair down." Ai-sensei said, and I did. Rima's blush was crimson now.

"You look absolutely…" He said, trailing off.

"Dazzling." Ai-sensei finished. He turned back.

"Lets go. We're late." He said chokingly. I giggled.

"Thanks Ai-sensei!" I said. She handed me a schedule.

"Anytime." She said, smirking at Rima. He took my hand and we ran.

"Hey! What's with you?" I asked, raising one eyebrow up.

"Nothing." He moaned. I made effort to break free, but it didn't work.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I said, softly. He moaned again.

"Please Amu. Please." He said.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're here." He said, pointing to a classroom.

"Oh. Thanks." He let go of me. I took his hand before he turned away.

"You're telling me what's wrong later, okay?" I smiled. He nodded then blushed again, then suddenly disappeared. I sighed. I went in, and all eyes we're… on me.

I walked down the aisle slowly, trying not to trip, until I saw a free chair at the back. I sat there, nervous. This was a new school, and a new semester of course. They didn't need to introduce new students here anyway. One girl approached me. She had light reddish-pink hair and pink eyes as well. She smiled, and I smiled back. She was wearing a sun visor, and this made me confused. Was this a no-rule school? What ever happened to the rule of "no caps" inside the classroom?

"I'm Ran. You must be the new kid." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, calmly. This surprised her.

"Aren't you nervous or something?" She asked.

"I guess so." I shrugged. She smiled.

"I like that attitude." She said. I grinned. Just then, another girl came. She had yellow hair and warm green eyes.

"Who's this –desu?" She asked. I guess she had a habit of ending her sentences with desu.

"Hinamori Amu." A boy's voice said. Just to my surprise, Kairi was my classmate. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah! Sa—sanjou-sama!" Ran said, nervously, while the other girl was blushing. _"Sanjou-sama?" What's up with that?_

"Good afternoon." Kairi said. They both greeted him with respect.

"You're my classmate?" I said, not looking at him. Both girls stared at me, shocked.

"Yeah." He replied casually. This made their mouth fell.

"Great." I muttered as Kairi walked away. The yellow-haired girl suddenly said: "You know Sanjou Kairi-sama?" She gasped.

"Yup, guess so." I shrugged. "Why?" I asked.

"He's one of the…" She said.

"One of the four guardians." Ran continued. "The guardians protect this school. Each one of them control the four elements you know?" She sighed in envy and in respect.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me that those four are Tadase, Kuukai, Kairi and Nagehiko?" I asked, just to be sure in what I was thinking.

"Yes!!" The girl said in shock. "You know them?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Suu." She replied.

"Oh. Thanks. So, are they special or what?" I asked them both.

"They are." Ran sighed and continued. "You see, they even wear their uniforms different. Our design of uniform is different from theirs. Their highlights are gold. Ours is silvers.." She said, but she stared at my uniform with shock.

"Oh. Like this one?" I asked, pointing to my uniform. They both gasped.

"You're the new guardian???!!" They demanded. I stared at Kairi, who was 3 chairs away, grinning. They had planned this all along.

* * *

A/N:

Ahh. Not Amuto again. geh~_~.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Hope you enjoy.

Amu and Ikuto meets today.

**

* * *

Element Six**

**The Trigger has been pulled.

* * *

  
**

"The new what?" I asked, regaining back to consciousness, as I imagined.

"Guardian." Ran sighed. "You're uniform is different, you know." She said. I looked at theirs, and it was actually different.

"I didn't notice…" I whispered.

"Aren't you excited??" Suu said, more surprised for me than myself.

"Not really….I don't want this… I need to talk to them.." I said murmuring.

"Talk to the guardians?" Ran said. "Could you get me an autograph?" She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I sighed. I approached Kairi without hesitation.

"We need to talk later. All of you. " I said bitterly.

"Sure." He agreed, as if he's been expecting this. Time was fast. The teachers didn't even notice me, except for the S.S.P.I. teacher(Special Supernatural Power Instructor). His name was Nikaidou-sensei, I think.

"Uhm. What are you're powers, Hinamori-san?" He asked.

"Uhh…" was all I could say. Kuukai answered for me.

"The four elements." H e said, casually. The whole class was in shock, except for Ran, Suu, Kairi and Kuukai who knew this already. I told Ran and Suu a while ago, and they we're over their shock stage.

"All the four?" Nikaidou-sensei asked, surprised.

"Yea…h." I whispered, and shot a deadly glare at Kuukai. This was the only class which I had to be classmates with Kuukai. Lucky me. I rolled my eyes, and Kuukai was hiding a laugh. Miki, my seatmate wasn't shocked as the whole class was.

"Cool power." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks. Yours?" I told her.

"Everything I draw comes to life." She shrugged. My mouth fell open.

"That's even cooler you know." I said, grinning. She grinned back. Ran had the power of sports, I guess. She can win any game if she wanted. Suu can bake pastries that comes to life. Everyone has a unique talent, so I didn't feel out of place here. I actually enjoyed this day, if it didn't include those four boys. Rima checked on me every now and then. Ran, Miki and Suu became my best friends. But it was time to talk to those four again.

"Hey." Nagehiko greeted me with a wink. Behind him was Kuukai, Kairi and Tadase.

"Hi." I said, bitterly.

"So, discuss the matter you want to discuss. We need to announce something to the whole academy first." Kairi said.

"I don't want to be a guardian. That's all." I said, sourly. They stared in disbelief.

"How come?" Tadase asked, his worried look disturbed me.

"The four of you cannot decide my life for me." I said.

"We're not." Kairi said dimly.

"What do you think you're doing then?" I asked, mortified.

"We're doing this for the best, trust us." Nagehiko suddenly became serious.

"I refuse." I said.

"You cannot." Kairi demanded.

"I do. The end." I stood up and walked away. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I walked away, more farther. Until I didn't know where I was going. I stopped and looked around.

_Where was I?_

I never knew that this place existed. A secret garden maybe? I looked around again. All I could see was nature. No school. Just nature. Without thinking, I continued walking, like there was something pulling me closer. The pulling was stopped in front of a tree, and I could see a boy lying down on the flowerbeds. Beautiful blue hair surprised me. A familiar shade of blue. He sensed me there, and opened his eyes. Sapphire eyes stared at me.

_Sapphire._

My head spun, like it was unlocking memories. I knew those eyes. I remember the first day, when I held that sapphire blanket in my hands, I knew I was missing a memory. Now, it's slowly coming back. I knew those eyes. I knew those features. I knew him. But, where can I find a memory of him? I crouched down, putting my hands on my head. I couldn't remember. It was too painful. I closed my eyes.

"A…..mu?" He called. I remembered something.

"_Hey Amu! Hurry up!" He said._

"_A..mu!!" He insisted._

"_Amu?" He reached for my hand. "Are you okay? We're leaving." He smiled._

But that was the only memory I regained.

"No!!!!" I screamed.

"It's you…" The boy said, and I felt he was in front of me.

"No!" I screamed, as I drifted to unconsciousness again.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**:

Thanks for reviewing!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I (insert emotion here) typed it.

* * *

Sorry if this chap is boring, I guess.

* * *

I'll make a longer chapter next time, promise. ^_^

* * *

**Element Seven**

**Dazed

* * *

**

I woke up, in a daze again.

How many times did I faint this week? I groaned quietly.

But that sudden flashback gave me an absolute headache. I looked up, not recognizing the ceiling. I looked around again, and I didn't recognize the room. Oh great. Déjà vu. But the only difference was: This isn't Rima's room.

_Where was I?_

I tried to get up slowly, ignoring the pain I felt. But I felt something or _someone_ push me down. I looked around again, and saw nothing. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, someone spoke.

"You're finally awake." A male voice said. An unbelievably familiar voice. He was beside me in an instant.

Once again, I saw the boy who was the cause of my flashbacks. Sapphire eyes that looked so familiar but didn't. I was confused by my own words.

"Who-" I tried to say, but changed my mind. "Where am I?" I asked him.

"My room." He smiled. A familiar smile that paralyzed my body. I didn't say anything.

"Amu. You don't know how much I've waited for you." He said, whispering. I looked confused, but suddenly he was beside me.

"Please tell me that you remember me." He said quietly.

"I don't… know you." I choked. There was definitely something blocking my memories of him.

"You do." He sighed. "As I promised, I came back for you Amu." He smiled. "Or rather, you came back to me. You don't know how many years I've searched for you." He sighed again. His sapphire eyes stared at me, filled with hope. Was he lying to me? Or was I lying to myself?

"I'm sorry… I really don't know you." I said again. The memories were blurred, and I couldn't make the most out of them. Were these the memories of my past? The past that I never looked for anymore? I suddenly didn't want to remember them as well. I am happy now, aren't I? Why do I have to remember them? But why, when I saw his sapphire eyes, I suddenly wanted to recall everything? Was he important to me that much?

"Well. I'm Tsukuyomi Ikuto." He shrugged. "I know you know me Amu." He put his hands on the sides of my shoulders, slightly shaking me. "Please." He breathed. I was dazed. Did I know him? Why the hell did my past have to hide from me?

"I…don't know." I whispered, trying to sound normal. I couldn't think or speak clearly. My body was frozen now. I can't even blink, I think.

"Well, I _can _make you remember." He smiled deviously. I stared in shock as his face was approaching mine. Is he trying to..?

_Kiss me?_

"_Man. I'm so envious." A voice said. _

"_SHUT UP!" I shouted. _I couldn't imagine anything worse than this. A man proclaiming that he knows me, then suddenly kisses me. His lip was an _inch _from mine when I heard a growl.

"Take your hands off her!" Rima shouted with fury. Ikuto backed away from me in an instant, and suddenly, I was beside Rima. Behind him we're Tadase, Kuukai, Kairi and Nagehiko.

"I should have known you would show up _soon_." Kairi murmured darkly.

"Yep. Missed me?" Ikuto chuckled. Rima growled again.

"Oh man. What are you, a dog?" Ikuto said smirking. Rima prepared to launch himself, but Tadase stopped him.

"_We _can take care of this _alley cat._" I stared in confusion as he said alley cat. "You take Amu away. Far from here as possible. Far from him!" Tadase said with fury. Rima nodded and carried me.

"Hmm." Nagehiko said, smug. "This lost _cat _could use a bath. Did anyone bring shampoo?" Nagehiko chuckled darkly. As soon as they formed a circle around Ikuto, we took off.

"_I'm coming back for you." _I heard Ikuto murmur before we left. Although I felt safe here, in Rima's arms, I suddenly felt worry for Ikuto. Weird. I was distracted by Rima's inner snarl.

"Please stop that." I said, worriedly.

"How can I stop, when he was about to _kiss _you? Amu! He wanted to kiss you!" He said furiously.

"But it didn't happen, did it?" I sighed.

"Yes." He said, in a more calmer voice. It was suddenly silent.

"Who.." I hesitated, then continued. "Who was that?" I managed to choke out. "What did he want from me?" I asked.

"You know him already, I guess." He sighed. "He's…. a person from your past." He dropped his shoulders.

"Oh." I said, trying to sound calm. I wanted to ask him about my past, but I guess it wasn't time for me to know that.

"Why does everyone call him a cat?" I asked, changing the topic. He was surprised that I didn't ask for something else.

"Because he's one of those so called shape-shifters." He shrugged.

"He turns into a cat?" I asked, shocked.

"No." He chuckled. "He grows cat ears and a tail though." He said. "Didn't you listen in class?" He asked me, teasing.

"Nope." I shrugged. He sighed.

"Well, shape-shifters are people who have _unknown _powers. I mean, they can shape-shift into something, and then inherit the skills of the animal or thing they shape-shifted from. It's a dangerous ability though, because you don't know what they can actually do. Every now and then, they change their shape. Today, they become a dog. The next day, they become a rock." He shrugged. It was better to pay attention to Rima's discussion than Nikaidou-sensei's.

"So… they can have any skill they want?" I asked, surprised.

"I think. It wasn't proven yet." He said. "But, for Ikuto, he stayed as a cat. He has the skills of a cat. The abilities of the whole cat family." He said.

"Why?" I asked, unbelievably curious.

"I don't know. His powers stopped, I guess. He's a cat forever." He joked. I didn't laugh. I felt pity.

"What?" I asked. "That's actually…hard you know." I said. His smile faded.

"Oh please. He deserves it." He said sourly.

"What did he even do?" I asked grimly.

"Are you defending him?" He asked bitterly. He didn't answer my question. Ikuto is a part of my past.

"No. I'm just saying." I said, looking away from him. It was suddenly silent again.

"You know, I hate fighting with you." He said.

"Are we fighting?" I asked, smiling.

"Guess not." He shrugged and smiled. "But. Promise me something." He became serious again.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay away from him." He said coldly.

"I… will." I said. What I wanted to say was "_I'll try."_

We went inside the dormitory, and I wondered why Rima followed me in my room.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I _am _your guardian right?" He smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that what I was thinking isn't right.

"I'm staying here." He said, smug.

"This is my room!" I interjected.

"And mine." He smiled. This was going to be a long night.

_The next morning…_

I woke up, and found a note beside me.

_Amu,_

_I'm going off early. I need to meet with Kairi and the others to disscuss something. Remember to stay out of trouble. Take care. I'll be back soon._

_Kazuya- Rima_

I smiled. I showered, to cleanse my body from all the memories that was happening this week. I couldn't handle everything now. I hesitated before covering myself with my bathrobe. I wanted to shower more. I sighed, and headed out. I was shocked to hear the television open. Maybe Rima was here.

"Ri-!" I was about to say but I saw blue hair. That wasn't Rima.

"Hey." Ikuto smirked, and stepped forward.

"Wh-What are you doing here!" I demanded. He smiled.

"I'm not going to let you go until you remember who I am." He said, stepping forward.

"I won't allow it!" I said. I promised Rima to stay away from him. My hand was suddenly forming a fireball.

"Oh Please. Fireballs?" He rolled his eyes. He took me in his arms, and I was distracted, so the fireball formation was a complete failure.

"Please! Let me down!" I said, furious.

"I won't. Sleep for now." He murmured. He put a hand above my head, and everything went black again.

_I'm sorry Rima. I think I can't keep my promise….

* * *

A/N: Yay! Amuto. lol.  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**:

Thanks for reviewing!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I (insert emotion here) typed it.

* * *

Sorry if this chap is boring, I guess.

* * *

I'll make a longer chapter next time, promise. ^_^

* * *

**Element Eight

* * *

**

_What the hell._

_Please, don't tell me I got kidnapped again._

I woke up, not surprised to find that boy who kidnapped me beside me, asleep as well.

"Hey. Get off of me, idiot." I mumbled. His eyes flew open.

_His sapphire eyes._

"Ugh." I complained, as another memory swirled in my head.

"Who are you, really?" I asked.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I mumbled, crushing his face back into my chest.

"P--pervert!"

"As if you have something for me to be perverted." He grunted.

"What do you want with me!!' I struggled. Well, I couldn't. Might as well give up.

"I won't let go until you remember me, Amu! I know you can." He said, sitting down, cupping my face and letting me face him. I blushed.

"Stop that." I mumbled.

"I told you that I won't." He sighed. "You must remember me, Amu. They've taken you .. away from me.."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind that." He mumbled. "What the hell should I do for you to remember me?"

"Oh I don't know, set me free?"

"Nice try." He rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously. I'm sure that Rima can help..."

"Rima?"

"Oh, I mean Kazuya.. and the others.. They've been helping me lately." I said. He gritted his teeth.

"Kazu-ya?" His fists clenched. I shivered.

"Looks like you two aren't in favor of each other."

"Obviously." He muttered.

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Remember me first."

"Pretty Please?"

"I said no."

"Pleasee??"

"NO."

"Aw." I said, finally giving up.

"You should just.. go. Go back to them."

"Eh?"

"You do know how to get home, right?"

"Of course... but wait.."

"No waits. Go."

"Oh great. First you kidnap me and now you set me free. Stupid kidnapper."

"It's not kidnapping anyway."

"I just don't get it---.." I was about to say, but a pair of arms were wrapped around me in an instant.

"Please. I know you can remember me." He whispered, before letting me go.

_That night, my world seemed to swirl._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry, It's short... ~_~.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Some of the italic parts are memories.

**

* * *

Element Nine**

**Confessions

* * *

  
**

I entered the dorm quietly, not trying to wake Rima up.

"Nice try." He said, darkly. I couldn't see him in the darkness. So much for sneaking up quietly.

"Where have you been?" He said seriously. I didn't know him anymore.

"You don't have to know that, do you?" I said, imitating his tone. He growled. I reached for the light. A hand stopped me, and pushed me down to the sofa. He was above me, in a position that we shouldn't be in.

"What?" I asked, turning away. His hands we're placed on the sofa, securing me into place.

"His scent." He gritted through his teeth. "It still lingers on you. What exactly did you two do?" He growled.

"We did nothing!" I interjected. "He's just helping me remember my past!" I growled back.

"Oh please!" He shouted. "Do you think he's actually helping you? He added.

"Yes! He is! I just remembered something a while ago! Don't you think it's weird that he's almost in every memory of my past?" I said, almost shouting. He sighed.

"Yeah. It is." He stood up, releasing me from the awkward position.

"Please tell me what's wrong Rima." I grabbed his hand. "Why do you hate Ikuto that much?" I sighed, looking into his eyes, even though I can't seem to find them. He groaned, and pulled me into a hug.

"Amu, I'm just trying to protect you." He breathed.

"Protect me from what? Him?" I muttered.

"Yes. You see, he left you Amu. He left you a couple of years ago, to side with the people who use their powers for evil. He's an enemy for us. He left you and didn't come back." He mumbled.

"He..left me?" I choked. I remember now.

"_Ikuto! Why do you have to do this? You're a real bastard!" Kazuya-niisama shouted._

"_Yeah! Why do you have to leave Amu?" Tadase added._

"_I need to. It's not my decision!" Ikuto grumbled._

"_Ikuto.." I whispered. All eyes stared into me. "You're not leaving me, are you?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer._

"_I need to Amu. I'll come back for you, I promise." He said, then he suddenly let go of my hand and vanished. Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks._

"_He left." I whispered. "He left me alone!" I shouted. Rima and Tadase caught me fall._

"_We're here Amu." Tadase reminded. I drifted to unconsciousness._

_When I woke up, everything was still the same._

_Auto had left me, here, alone. Everything was over. It was the end._

"_Amu?" A soft voice asked. "Are you okay?" It was just Kazuya-niisama._

"_No." I said, my voice cracking._

"_Aren't you going to eat? You need to train you know." He added, patting my head._

"_No. I'm not hungry." I murmured. _

"_That's the same answer you gave us a while ago." Kairi said. Kairi had no glasses yet._

"_Amu. You aren't eating at all." Nagehiko sighed._

"_What ever happened to the Amu we know?" Kuukai added._

"_Please Amu." Tadase muttered._

"_I'm not hungry." I wiped the fresh tears from my face. _

"_Let's give her time to relax." Tadase recommended. Three faces nodded._

"_I'll stay." Kazuya-niisama said. They went outside, leaving me and Kazuya here._

"_Sleep for now Amu." He murmured. It was no use complaining, I was halfway there before he said it._

"_Amu. Wake up." Kairi announced._

"_What's the matter?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my stomach._

"_You haven't eaten for a week." Tadase answered._

"_Amu, are you that depressed?" Kuukai asked, shaking his head. Nagehiko slapped his head._

"_Ouch." He grumbled._

"_Amu dear, you need to eat." A woman's voice said. My mother's voice._

"_I'm not hungry oka-sama." I said, rubbing my eyes._

"_You said that for the 45__th__ time this week, Amu." Kazuya-niisama rolled his eyes. _

"_We need to erase your memories." Kuukai blurted out._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, surprised. But I couldn't move anymore._

"_I'm afraid we have to erase everything." Kairi muttered. "It's the only way to make the spell permanent." Kairi said._

"_Everything?" Tadase complained. _

"_Don't worry Tadase. We'll remind Amu that you're her fiancée, sooner or later." Kuukai teased. _

"_It's not that." Tadase blushed._

"_Oka-sama! Please don't!" I protested._

"_We need to. Amu, you can start a new life. We'll came back for you." She added with a smile. Suddenly, everything was pitch black._

"Oh.." I grumbled. Rima flinched.

"You remember, don't you?" He asked.

"Not everything." I sighed. "Tadase's my fiancée?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. But Ikuto and you were.. lovers, so that wasn't really sure." He said sadly.

"We we're?" I asked.

"Yes. But he joined the dark side." He muttered.

"Oh." We were both silent for a moment, and his grip tightened.

"Amu." He breathed.

"What's the problem Rima? Why did you act like that a while ago? It's like you don't approve of the idea of regaining my memories?" I said.

"I don't." He looked down, and released me. "It's just that.. I fear that you won't even notice me anymore, now that you know that you and Ikuto are lovers. And the fact that Ikuto's an enemy." He blurted out.

"Oh Rima. Silly Rima. I'll always be your best friend." I patted his head.

"But that's the point. I don't want that relationship. I want more than that." He groaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wishing that what I thought was wrong.

"I love you Amu. More than you think. We couldn't be together in the past, because Tadase was your fiancee, and Ikuto was your lover. I couldn't tell you how I feel. Don't you know that I really felt happy being your best friend, even though I was a girl? I really took advantage of our time together, and we really had fun. I really love you Amu. I just want you to know who I really was." He confessed. I just stared like an idiot.

"Amu. I'm sorry I said this. I know your answer." He sighed. "But…" He added, and he was staring at me again.

"I can't hold back anymore." He said, flushing crimson. His lips crushed into mine.

* * *

A/N:

Gah! Feels like Yuri!

*shakes off the thought*


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

I know Rima's such a (insert word here), but please forgive him.

Enjoy.

Review please. ^_^

* * *

**Element Ten**

**Memories

* * *

  
**

"Let go!" I demanded. Everything was spinning. I loved Rima, of course. But not as what he wants it to be. Why am I confused? Why is my heart demanding for someone else? I ran, ran far from this place, not looking back. I stumbled a few times, but I don't care. I need him. I only want him.

_Ikuto. _I finally remember the day I met him.

"_Hey." A boy said. He had velvet blue hair, spiked in a way, and alluring eyes that looked like sapphires. "You're Hinamori Amu, right?" He asked, gripping my hand._

"_Who are you, and why are you following me?" I complained. "Are you stalking me?" I asked._

"_No, but you make it look something like that. Really, I just wanted to introduce myself." He sighed._

"_Why do you have to introduce yourself? Seriously, I don't care who you are anyway." Although I can't deny, you look pretty cute. I almost slapped myself for that._

So much for young love.

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said, ignoring my sentence. Oh. _

"_You're one of the Tsukiyomi's?" I asked, surprised. Tsukiyomi's we're well known around here, and I didn't really care why._

"_That's what I said." He rolled his eyes. I grimaced and turned away._

"_Wait, please. I'm sorry for being rude. I'm the one at fault. Sorry." He sighed, catching up on me._

"_Thanks for realizing it sooner." I rolled my eyes. He laughed at my sarcasm._

"_No seriously, I just want to meet you. But what I see in front of me is different of the Hinamori Amu I expected." He smiled._

"_In a good way or bad way?" I asked, trying to act interested, but failed. I was interested._

"_Both, I guess." He grinned. I couldn't help but to smile back._

We became friends that time, and we spent more time together. I finally realized that he was part of the royal family that time. He was the only "native" person in their family. The rest of his family was blond or had golden-colored hair. He had one sibling, and one cousin. Utau Tsukiyomi and Tadase Hotori. Apparently, the tradition was: The one who had to rule that kingdom was a pure Tsukiyomi, and Ikuto was only a half. His father was a Tsukiyomi, but his mother was just one of the castle's slaves. Ikuto grew alone, not wanted by his father or his step-mother. Utau was always busy, because they were training Utau to be the next person to the throne. It was still being debated that time, the person who will be the next one to be the king. Ikuto or Tadase. I found myself being surrounded by Tadase's friends, who controlled the elements like me. I really enjoyed, but I enjoyed Ikuto's company more. But one day, something unexpected happened.

_The choosing of fiancees of the Royal Family. Apparently, Kuukai, Nagehiko, and I was a candidate. I was surprised at how many good-looking girls was presented. No doubt Tadase would chose one of those girls. Why did I have to be included anyway? _

"_Amu." Ikuto whispered. Oh no. He was a Tsukiyomi!_

"_Oh. Good luck in choosing." I frowned. He smiled at my tone._

"_Remember that you're a candidate, okay?" He grinned. I smiled. He was going to choose me! He walked away. Apparently, Utau chose Kuukai. I grinned. Kuukai really liked Utau._

"_I pick.." Tadase blushed. "Hinamori Amu." He stared at me. I froze. Tadase picked me._

"_What? I object!" Ikuto shouted. And there, the war between the Tsukiyomi's and Hotori's began. Ikuto keeps blaming himself, but he didn't know that there already has been a big misunderstanding between the two families._

"_Stop blaming yourself Ikuto." Utau sighed. Ikuto ignored her, and continued moping._

"_What can we do Utau? You're just kids. You can't handle these types of things yet." Mrs. Tsukiyomi said._

"_He's 12, and I'm 10 mom." She reminded her._

"_Ikuto, please stop blaming yourself." I murmured. He gave me the "follow me" stare. I nodded. We stopped at his favorite place, a house near the cliff._

"_Ikuto-" I began, but he cut me off by hugging me._

"_Look Amu. It's not just the war I'm worried about. It's YOU being TADASE's fiancée." He confessed. I smiled._

"_Idiot. There's no way I'm marrying him." I kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed. I giggled._

"_You know, one day, we'll escape together." He promised._

"_I'll be waiting then." I murmured._

I wish that day could finally come, but I should just continue wishing. I stopped, not knowing where was I headed for. For a weird reason, my feet carried me to Ikuto's neighborhood. I sighed and turned back.

"Hey. Stalking me?" A familiar voice called. I smiled and turned around.

"Ikuto. I remember the first day we met." I noted him. He shrugged.

"Yeah. Not very romantic, I guess." He added with a smile. He noticed my change in expression.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me, and noticed it before I can speak.

"He _kissed _you?" He gritted through his teeth.

"I'm..sorry." I murmured. He relaxed.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that you're that tempting to kiss." He said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, confused by his tone.

"Let's erase the kiss?" He asked, ready.

"How?" I raised one eyebrow up. His lips found mine. A soft, gentle kiss. He pulled away slowly, and my crimson red blush was already rising. He smirked again.

"You know, I don't really understand you anymore." I sighed, content.

"Falling for me?" He asked, ignoring me.

"Nope. Don't think so." I teased. "Are you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said proudly. "I don't think that I don't need to deny it, I've been searching for you in years." He smiled. I grinned.

"Well, you found me alright." I sighed. "I better face the problem I caused on Kairi and the others." I moaned.

"Shall I go with you?" He proposed.

"Don't think so." I muttered.

"I should. I'm your boyfriend you know." He grinned and grabbed me, and we flew.

"Stop announcing stupid things on your own." I rolled my eyes, ignoring my blush. He ignored me as always.

We stopped in the most unwanted place I could ever go to. Rima's house.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"It's fine. I'll cut off his head for you." Ikuto said darkly. I grumbled.

"He's still my best friend Ikuto." I complained.

"Yeah. You're best friend without a head." He muttered. I slapped him lightly. He set me down, and five unwelcoming eyes greeted us.

* * *

**A/N:**

*claps*


	12. Chapter 11

A/N:

Sorry, I couldn't update. It's Christmas week, ^_^

Merry Christmas by the way!

Enjoy~

Please review.. ^^

**

* * *

Element Eleven**

**So Much For Unity

* * *

  
**

"Can anyone please tell me what's going on?" I demanded. Kairi said that we should go inside and talk, but when we got here, all I can see is the five of them glancing deadly at Ikuto, then suddenly stares at me. I can't understand what was going on, and all I can do is stare back, but I'm still avoiding Rima's eyes. Ikuto smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Nothing." He muttered, looking away. Kairi straightened up.

"I believe that we should tell her, _Tsukiyomi._" Kairi suggested, not looking at his direction. Tadase stared at me with concern. I looked down. I didn't notice that Ikuto and I we're actually holding hands, not until Rima stared at our hands with disbelief. I let go of Ikuto's, but he took it back.

"Tell me about what?" I asked, staring down. Rima looked away.

"Back in our kingdom, or your real home, a war is already starting." Tadase muttered. Kairi nodded.

"What?" I demanded. "Why?" I asked. Has it been a long time already?

"Because," Kairi started. "They believe that you sided with Tsukiyomi, the shape-shifter." Rima gritted through his teeth. "That's why they believe that their only hope is gone, and they attacked Tsukiyomi's kingdom earlier than planned. You do know that he's your mortal enemy, right?" He added. I can't help but to wish that Rima was a girl again, and this never happened. I nodded.

"Well." Kairi continued. "Hope your happy, Tsukiyomi." He said.

"I am not." Ikuto muttered. "And Amu did not side with me. I believe that this is all a misunderstanding, thanks to _your _people." He added, staring at Kairi.

"Please stop." I tried to say. "I'm sure we can unite them somehow." I murmured.

"How can you unite a whole kingdom against a kingdom when you can't even unite us?" Kuukai said, all his usual "teasing" voice gone.

"I can try, can't I?" I offered. Nagehiko sighed.

"She can try, Kairi. Give her a chance." He murmured. I smiled at him, and he nodded, trying to hide his smile. I believe that Nagehiko is the only one that isn't angry with me. Talk about multiple personality disorder.

"She can." Ikuto nodded.

"I believe that you're our only hope." Kairi gave up, nodding too. Rima nodded, although he was looking away. I better call him Kazuya from now on, since he's not the Rima I know anymore.

"You see Amu, you need to convince our kingdom to stop attacking, and his too." Kairi said, motioning his hand to Ikuto. I nodded.

"You need to prove your skills first, and fight." Tadase reminded me.

"_Fight?"_ I muttered.

"Yes. They only accept the worthy ones." He sighed.

"Same old stupid prophecy." Ikuto murmured. Kairi stared in disbelief.

"Oh please. As if your kingdom has a better one." Kuukai rolled his eyes.

"I believe it does." Ikuto said,winking. Kuukai shot a deadly glare at him.

"Not helping the 'unite' thing guys." I murmured. Kuukai sighed and relax his position. Ikuto smirked.

"Maybe if you did unite the kingdom, you still couldn't unite them." Nagehiko whispered to me, and I smiled.

"We'll see." I challenged. He winked. Kazuya stared at me, his eyes full of apology.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He murmured, knowing that I could hear. Ikuto appeared , pulling me to his chest and securing me into place.

"What do you want with my _girlfriend_?" He said proudly. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see. I tried to struggle, but he was so strong that there was a possibility that I could be crushed into pieces.

"I just want to talk with _Amu_." He corrected, giving Ikuto the most deadly glare he could.

"What if I don't want to?" Ikuto said, giving the same glare Kazuya gave.

"What if _she_ does?" He recommended, looking at me. I nodded. Ikuto sighed and let go of me.

"Ten minutes." He whispered. I sighed.

"What? Now I have a curfew?" I teased before going Kazuya.

"I'm going to take you somewhere more private." He murmured, clutching his fists then indicated with one finger that I should follow.

"Where are we going Ri-" I started. "_Kazuya_?" I corrected. He looked at me, then looked down. He knew that I was still mad.

"I just want to talk to you, about.. a while ago." He said, spilling the words uncomfortably.

"If you're trying to say that I should forgive you, I'm just saying that I do. But don't expect-" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"I'm not letting you go." He murmured. I stood there, shocked.

"I know that there's still hope, even though there isn't." He sighed. "But don't worry, I won't interfere with your relationship with _him._ I'm just here, waiting for him to break your heart." He said. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, my shoulder's always free." He shrugged and smiled. I smiled back.

"I don't think that will happen." I teased. "Not in a million years." I sighed.

"Oh. So I still have hope." He grinned. "After a million years that is." He added. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I still hug you?" He asked, waiting for my permission.

"Yeah I guess. But I still want to call you Rima then." I sighed, giving in. Although he was different, he's still the Rima I knew. He hugged me and let go eventually.

"If I hug you one more time, he's going to burst." He rolled his eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your.. " He started, but stopped. "_Tsukiyomi_." He murmured.

"Oh." I said. Ikuto was jealous? He smiled before leaving. Before I could turn around, two warm arms wrapped around me.

"Oh please." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. He's not a little kid anymore, seriously." He added, resting is face on my shoulder.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, teasingly.

"You think?" He muttered. "He kissed you. Now he hugs you. Isn't he contented? He's even waiting for a million years to have you. As if he could." He said darkly. I laughed and patted his head.

"I think you're the one who's acting like a little kid." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Because I'm still one." He muttered. I laughed and closed my eyes.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm fully awake, because you're here." I murmured.

"Really Amu, I'll always be here." He sighed.

"I wish…" I said.

"What do you wish for?" He asked, resting his head on mine.

"That you will still…" I murmured, but I suddenly fell into unconsciousness.

"_I love you."_ He murmured. I didn't know if I was dreaming. If I was, I wish I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

A/N:

Hoomay.

Amuto. =)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

Thanks for reviewing^^

I'll post some pictures on my profile..

(Disclaimer: I do not own SC or the pictures from deviantart)

* * *

**Element Twelve**

**Transformations

* * *

  
**

"So, when are we going to go there?" I asked, full of excitement. Suddenly, I felt like a little kid again, trying to convince my parent to let me to go to the amusement park. Rima rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow." Kairi answered his voice smooth.

"So what do we do now?" Ikuto asked, suddenly lying down on my lap.

"Hey!" I complained, but he didn't listen. Rima shook his head, looking up. I sighed.

"We practice fighting." Tadase recommended. Ikuto groaned.

"Oh please. We've been training for weeks!" He growled.

"We still need to teach Amu to transform." Kairi noted.

"Transform?" I asked. "As in, wear silly costumes and stuff?" I grimaced.

"It's not a costume, idiot." Rima rolled his eyes. "It's called an armor." He added. I stuck my tongue out.

"Heh." Ikuto snorted.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"It depends." Nagehiko winked.

"What do you mean?" I raised one eyebrow.

"He means, it depends on how the power reacts on you." Kairi murmured.

"Can I see your transformation?" I asked teasingly.

"I'll show you mine." Ikuto grinned. Rima rolled his eyes.

Ikuto's transformation was short. By the time he was finished, he had cat ears, a cat tail, and an incredibly sexy outfit. I almost hyperventilated. Is it me, or is he sparkling?

"Too good for you?" He teased. I looked away, my face flushing crimson.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes.

"My turn." Nagehiko offered, kissing my hand so fast that Ikuto pulled it away a second later.

"She's a no-touch." Ikuto muttered. Nagehiko grinned. Nagehiko's transformation was simple. He wore a simple robe, I guess. But his charm was still alluring. I was still blushing when Kuukai suddenly pushed Nagehiko away.

"Stop showing off, idiot. My turn." He grinned. Why do I have the feeling that they're doing a competition on their armors? I sighed. His transformation was surprising. He was wearing a coat, and different accessories covered his body. He had two belts, and a sword.

"Oh." I muttered. Tadase was next. He didn't say anything, he just transformed. His outfit was like an outfit for royal people. Full of frills, but it didn't lose his charm. He had wings, black wings I guess. His weapon was a… wand? I raised one eyebrow, and Ikuto smirked.

"I know, it's funny." Tadase murmured.

"It's fine." I said, and then I shot a glare at Ikuto. He straightened his face.

"I believe there's no sense for this." Kairi announced, then sighing in defeat. He transformed in a second. To my surprise, I saw a samurai outfit. But this wasn't a normal one, it really suited him. Especially for the fact that he didn't wear his glasses.

"Wow." I managed to choke out. Here, I stand, and in front of me, five unbelievably irresistible boys in their armor. Oh wait.

"Rima? Don't you transform?" I asked.

"I do." He sighed.

"Can you show me?" I pleaded.

"No." He groaned.

"Please??" I tried. He sighed and gave up. He had wings, not black wings, but angel wings. He looked like… a guardian angel.

"Oh." I whispered. His bronze hair sparkled, and his wings really made me feel comfortable.

"Falling for him?" Ikuto muttered.

"No… I just think..he's beautiful." I whispered. Ikuto shrugged.

"Might as well accept the fact that.." He trailed off.

"I love you more." I whispered.

"I know that." He turned away. Ikuto was jealous again.

"Amazed?" Rima smirked.

"Not." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you try one transformation?" Kuukai suggested.

"How?" I murmured, still thinking of Ikuto's reaction.

"Just concentrate on the element you really want to transform to, and that's it." Kairi said. "Why don't you take my element first?" He suggested. I nodded.

I concentrated. And closed my eyes.

_I want to transform using the element…Earth._

And that was it. My body felt light, so light as if I was flying. My clothes we're being changed automatically and I couldn't open my eyes. After 2 seconds, I was done. But why did I feel naked?

_Which apparently, I was. I covered myself, but Ikuto gave me a blanket before I could._

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto was the first one to speak.

_What? What did he mean? Wait? Why can't I speak?_

"She can't speak." Rima noted him, his face blushing deep.

"It's the side effect of unprepared transforming. She wasn't concentrating. She was concentrating on something else. That's why the transformation didn't work." Rima continued, eyeing Ikuto suspiciously.

_Oh great.

* * *

_

A/N:

Ha-ha. XD


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Enjoy..

Review please~ I'm making another story. :)

* * *

**Element Thirteen**

**War

* * *

**

_Yes, I was naked. _

How did I know this? Well, for the fact that six boys are blushing in front of me, and I feel like I had no clothes, another fact was that I couldn't speak. Wait, what's the relation of that to me being naked?

_I must be crazy._

"When will the side-effect wear off?" Ikuto asked.

"After four hours." Rima answered, still blushing.

_Don't tell me it's their first time to see a girl naked? _

_I blushed. Ikuto noticed._

"I should get Amu clothes." He recommended. "Let's go Amu." He said, but Rima grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so. How the hell should I allow a person like you take a naked girl to somewhere I don't even know?" He muttered. Ikuto smirked.

"We're lovers. It's fine." He shrugged, and I kicked him, careful not to undress myself _again._

"Oh please." Rima rolled his eyes. I sighed and searched for a piece of paper. Ikuto raised one eyebrow, but Rima handed me a pen. I wrote:

_**I believe I can find clothes on my own.**_

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"As if you can go outside wearing a blanket." He murmured.

"I'll show Amu my closet. Don't forget that I have tons of dresses and clothes." Rima said. Ikuto stared in disbelief.

_**I think.. that's fine than nothing. I don't want to walk around naked.**_

"Fine." Ikuto gritted through his teeth.

"Come Amu. If it will make you feel better, I can change into a girl again." Rima winked. I sighed.

_**Just give me clothes. **_

He nodded. We went to his room, and apparently, like he said, he had two closets full of girl clothes. I rolled my eyes. I took the paper and pen out and wrote again.

_**Where the hell are your boy clothes?**_

"Upstairs. This is my _girl_ room." He teased.

_**Yeah right.**_

"Just go and pick whatever you like. On the bottom shelf, you'll find some underwear." He stopped. "Or if you want, I can give you a sexier one." He smirked. I shot a deadly glare at him.

_**Just go outside before I break your face.**_

"Will do." He bowed and marched for the door.

I opened his closet, and to my surprise, all his clothes we're dresses.

_Hmm. How did Rima feel wearing a dress_? I laughed at the possibilities. I grabbed two random dresses, and suddenly realized that I shouldn't have picked these two.

The first was a gothic Lolita dress, apparently, which I didn't want to wear, no matter what. The second was a white dress, with black ribbons. This was much better than the first. I had no choice. I grabbed Rima's unbelievably sexy underwear.

_What the…_

_Even I don't wear these types of underwear! Unbelievable. What is he, really? A homosexual person? _

I walked uncomfortably, well, for the fact that I didn't wear dresses often. Rima's eyes widened for a second, and then he faked a cough.

"You'd look better if you wear these heels." He motioned to a pair of black heels. I sighed and wore them.

"By the way..you look.." He trailed off.

"Gorgeous." Ikuto answered for him. I blushed, and Rima left us.

"Wow Amu. I didn't think you'd wear a dress ever again." He teased. I was about to hit him, but I suddenly lost balance. Ikuto caught me.

"Well, so much for wearing heels." He murmured. I stuck my tounge out.

"You do know that you look alluring now. I can't let you go down there. I don't want anyone to see you as beautiful as you are now." He whispered. I shivered. His breath was intoxicating. It was a good thing I didn't faint.

"Ehem." Kairi cleared his throat, looking away. Ikuto helped me up.

"We need to get going." He announced.

_What? I thought it was tomorrow? _Kairi looked at my puzzled expression and sighed.

"We need to go there a little earlier than planned." He murmured. "Here." He handed me an amulet, which was shaped like a cross. Each part of the cross had a different gemstone. Red, blue, white and green.

"This is the legendary elemental amulet. You're the one destined to wear it." He added. I nodded.

"This will also help you transform." Tadase added. I didn't notice him there.

"Apparently, it helps you to concentrate. And it prevents you from thinking about something else." Rima added, knowing that Ikuto would react. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Save the fighting for later. I'm giving you five minutes for packing." Kairi announced. Before I could think of anything, the four of them we're already done.

_I stand corrected. I am crazy._

"Let's go." Kairi announced. I stared in disbelief.

_**I didn't pack anything!**_

"It's fine. I packed you tons of dresses." Rima said. Kairi formed something. A magic circle?

"Come." Ikuto ordered, then I followed. We stepped on the circle, then suddenly, we we're transported to somewhere I didn't know, but it looked familiar.

_My real home._


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay, I'm busy with academics.

Apparently, I won't be the one typing for this chapter.. and the next chapters as well. I promise that I will be back. But for now, please meet my co-author, Ryuuga Kazune.

I will miss typing… See you soon!

-Rinmi

* * *

Hello. I'm _Ryuuga Kazune_. Since Rinmi's out for a few days or weeks, I'll be typing this story. I hope to get along with you. *bows politely*

So, Please review, for rinmi's sake.

She's working on a new fanfic. Please support her stories. I repeat, I'm just a co-author.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does.

By the way, if we (rinmi and I) are both speaking, the person who's speaking inside the () is me. ^_^

* * *

**Element Fourteen**

**Light

* * *

**

"I'm home, right?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Am I really home? Or is my mind imagining things again?

"Yes you are." Tadase answered for me. But it didn't look like home at all. How many years has it been?

"I.. feel uncomfortable here." Ikuto whispered. I nodded.

"I do too." I whispered back. Kairi set his gaze on me.

"This place has changed Amu. It isn't the same place you've been before. Because of the never-ending war that has occurred." Kairi said.

"A war?" I gulped. "But I thought that it hasn't started yet?" I continued.

"My bad. I meant a war that is still occurring, until now that is." He corrected.

"But I thought that I was the reason for the war…" I whispered.

"You're not the only reason." Kairi corrected.

"You're one of the reasons." Kuukai said.

"His and our kingdom have been fighting ever since the beginning." Tadase corrected.

"Oh. Right." I said.

"We need to proceed." Kairi reminded. I nodded. We walked through the deserted lands, full of emptiness. All that is living is slowly being drained. A place with no life, a place of sadness. As we pass the streets, I become even more pained. What has happened for the past few years? I feel guilty for leaving this place. I feel guilty because I've been spending the past few years full of joy and happiness, away from the truth. I've been spending the past few years lying to myself. But here, it's full of sorrow and agony. Every trace of life gone. Nagehiko noticed my behavior.

"If you're wondering where all the residents are, they are on earth. They we're sent there for protection, so they won't be involved in the war. The only people remaining here are the warriors and the rulers. They don't want anyone innocent to get hurt." He noted me.

"If they don't want anyone innocent to get hurt, why the hell are they doing fighting each other! I can't believe them. Can't they just stop this stupid war, so everybody can be happy again?" I shouted, warm tears flowing down my face. I can't believe what they're doing.

"They already tried that before, Amu." Kuukai said sadly.

"Apparently, it didn't work." Nagehiko added.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because they we're born to hate each other." Ikuto answered.

"What?" I whispered. "How can I possibly.." My voice trailed off.

"Unite them?" Kairi said angrily. "It's impossible! I knew it. I shouldn't have allowed this. We've been irresponsible. This is a mistake. We'll all die." Kairi said, closing his eyes.

"We haven't tried yet." Nagehiko reminded him.

"What's the use of trying, since we all know how this is going to end?" Kairi demanded.

"Please Kairi. Believe in me." I gripped his shoulders. "I don't want to stand around and do nothing." I interjected. "Since we're already here, why don't you give me a chance?" I smiled. Kairi's eyes widened for a moment. He sighed.

"Well, since we're all going to die, at least we'll die fighting." Kuukai grinned.

"That's a real positive answer, Souma." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Well we should think positive, shouldn't we Tsukiyomi?" Kuukai said.

"I believe so." He shrugged.

"I believe we can do it." I said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Nagehiko said. We stopped in front of an enormous gate, but it really looked antique. It was really enormous, and it covered everything. It had no handle at all.

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"Use your amulet." Kairi said. As he told me, I held up my amulet, so that it was touching the gate. The gate suddenly responded to this touch, and it slowly opened. Inside, we found a boy with velvet black hair and eyes that was the color of a gemstone I loved.

_Sapphire eyes._

I stepped back, recognizing the stare he gave me. Please tell me that I'm just having a nightmare. This can't be possible.

"You.." My voice trailed off. Ikuto stared in shock. He had the same features as Ikuto. But he looked more dominant. He wore a black suit, hiding his pale skin. He smiled an angelic smile, hiding the devil that was present in him.

"Yami-niisama.." Ikuto murmured. Ikuto's older brother, Kurayami Tsukiyomi.

"Ikuto! Stay back! It's a trap!" A familiar female voice said. Utau Tsukiyomi. Utau was tied up, next to him.

"Utau!" Ikuto said in a faint voice.

"He wants Amu!" She added. I froze. He wanted me.

"Who the hell is he?" Tadase said, his voice shaking.

"The Death Knight, Tsukiyomi Kurayami." Rima answered, his voice full of fear.

"I believe you can't pass through." Kurayami said with a smile. "But you can leave her with me, and I'll let you pass through." He said, and looked at me, smiling even more.

"Over my dead body!" Ikuto shouted. Kurayami grimaced.

"Is that how you treat your older brother, Ikuto?" He said. "If that's what you want, I will gladly kill you." He added.

"I will never consider you as my brother Kurayami. Even If I die." Ikuto said. "Go! I'll take care of him." He added. Kurayami laughed deviously.

"Oh please." He smiled.

"No!" I objected. "I'll fight with you!" I demanded.

"No Amu! Don't you see? He wants you!" Ikuto shouted back.

"I'm not losing you again!" I shouted. Ikuto's eyes widened. "I can't imagine the thought of losing you again!" I added. He stared, speechless.

"That's sweet." Kurayami said. He turned to me.

"_I will get you Hinamori Amu. No matter what it takes. Even if I kill him. I will get rid of anyone who will get in my way."_ He said. I shivered.

"As if that will happen!" Ikuto shouted, already in his transformed form, and suddenly running towards Kurayami.

"No!" I gasped. I was too late. Ikuto was already on the floor before I could blink.

"What a weakling." Kurayami said. He didn't even move an inch. Was he this powerful? "This is why I hate my family name. It makes me look weak." He added, sighing. Then he turned to me.

"Shall we continue?" He proposed. I was shivering.

"You have to get through us first!" Tadase shouted, in his transformed form. Kurayami sighed.

"What a waste of time." He murmured. Kairi, Nagehiko attacked Kurayami. Then Tadase and Kuukai attacked from the back. The four of them did reach Kurayami, but..

"NO!!!" I screamed. They we're beside Ikuto. I wasn't shivering anymore. I was shaking on the ground.

"Do you believe that you can go against me?" He said, forming a faint smile on his face.

"I'll go with you." I whispered. "Just don't hurt them anymore.." I added, my voice shaking. He smiled.

"That's my girl." He approached me, slowly but gracefully. Ikuto groaned.

"No Amu! No!!!" He shouted with all that is left in his voice. "Please Amu! Please don't!"! He groaned.

"Oh shut up." Kurayami said. Ikuto was wounded again.

"I told you not to hurt him, didn't I?" I demanded. Kurayami raised his head, and shot a deadly glare at me.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill him." He smiled. I couldn't move. He was already beside me, whispering at my ear. I closed my eyes.

_I don't want to end like this. I wan't to protect them. I don't want to die just yet. I have people I want to protect! I have an undone task! I still need to accomplish everything! Please! Please, someone help! Please!_

"_Do you believe in me?" A voice said. I didn't know where it came from, but all I could do was agree._

"_Yes. Please help me!".I demanded. _

"_Then believe in yourself. Awaken the true you!" It said. I did what it commanded me. Something was bright, and I grabbed it. Before I could open my eyes, I felt something giving me strength. Strength that was unbelievably strong and dominant. I felt the power. I opened my eyes, just to find myself glowing, holding an axe, and finding Kurayami on the ground, staring at me with shock._

"What element is that?" Tadase whispered, his voice shocked.

"She uncovered the fifth element." Kairi said shocked as well.

_A fifth element? _

"The element, Light." He said. That explains the glowing part, doesn't it. But I didn't care. I had enough power to kill Kurayami now.

"My, my. This is interesting." Kurayami grinned. He grew black wings, and he held a sword in hand. I held up my axe, and noticed that I had a armor.

"Get ready." I said, my voice filled with courage.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

Thanks for supporting our story. As you can see, I changed rin's pen name, (since she wanted it.)

Please Review. ^_^

Thanks. ^_^

~Kazune

* * *

**Element Fifteen**

**The Choice To Be Made**

* * *

"Hmm." Kurayami murmured. "This is the best." He smiled his devious smile. I continued to stare at him. Although I know that I have these powers, there is no way that I'm not scared of him. He's a devil. I just remembered that Ikuto's father was really the original Death Knight. I had no idea why Ikuto's mother decided to have _him _as her lover.

"If it interests you that much, you can attack anytime." I challenged. Ikuto groaned.

"Amu! You can't take him!" He noted me. "He'll kill you!" He added. I sighed.

"You should worry about yourself more, Ikuto." I said. I can take him. I promise. I'll do my best." I assured him.

"Doing your best isn't good enough. Do your worst, Amu." Kurayami closed his eyes, and raised his hand. This was the first time that he moved. Several chills ran down my spine.

_Ikuto's right. I can't take him at all._

"_Oh please. Why do you have to lose hope when I'm here?"A voice noted. "Now that I give you powers, you lose hope. I can't understand you at all!" It added. _

_This was the voice that helped me._

"_Who are you, really?" I asked. _

"_There's no time. Just stop losing hope in yourself and do what I say!" It commanded. All I could do was agree._

"_Close your eyes and concentrate on the target." It commanded. I did what it said. _

"Here I go!" Kurayami announced proudly. The shivering came back. But I had no time to lose hope now, since I have to protect everyone important to me.

"_This is the part where your abilities come in. You can control the four elements, can't you?" The voice asked. _

"_Yes." I answered._

"_Pick an element. Let's go with…. Ice." It said._

"_I don't control ice!" I interjected. The voice sighed._

"_How do you make ice, Amu?" It asked._

"_Oh." I finally understood. If I combine water and wind, it could form ice. _

"_Just remember to adjust the temperature properly. Or we will all freeze to death here." It noted. I nodded. _

"_Now, try to freeze his attacks." It said. What? How? But before I could ask the voice, several blades were already aiming towards me, and it isn't normal blades. I closed my eyes again and concentrated. I felt real light when I used the elements._

"Whoa." Kuukai whispered. I opened my eyes, and saw blades trapped in ice structures. I stared in amazement. I did that?

"_Lesson number one. You can actually combine elements to form new ones." The voice noted me._

"_Uhm, but what's the axe for again?" I asked, realizing that it's too heavy for me to carry. The voice sighed again._

"_I'll tell you later. Concentrate you idiot!" It shouted. I shook my head, almost forgetting that Kurayami was still in front of me. He snorted._

"That's the second time a person didn't get killed because of my beloved blades." He noted me, walking around. Wait, the _second _time?

"If you're wondering who that person was, it's my dear brother." He noted me again. "You see, Ikuto was lucky he didn't die because of those blades. Although he received a scar from that experience." He murmured. I stood there, shocked. Ikuto survived? No, wrong question. Ikuto fought Kurayami, and survived?

"Yes, I did survive." Ikuto rolled his eyes, although he's still in his weak condition. He can read my mind perfectly.

"Enough with the bad memories. Let's make new ones now." Kurayami grinned. I braced myself.

"_Lesson number two. Using your elemental axe." The voice started. "Focus Amu. Try combining the four elements. Just try, and swing your axe. It doesn't have to hit Kurayami exactly." It said. I did what it said. Weirdly, it didn't feel heavy. Before I could blink, Kurayami was on the ground, again._

"What the hell is that?" He asked, his voice shocked.

"My powers." I answered smugly.

"_Stop being too full of yourself Amu. You have the powers to beat him, so don't lose your humility. Not yet." It reminded me. I nodded. I swung my axe again, causing another blow of elements. Kurayami dodged it._

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for that again." He added.

"_Final lesson." The voice said. "Using the fifth element, light." It murmured. "This is the easiest, at time same time the hardest. All you have to do is think of all the people that are important to you, and concentrate. You will then be transported into a black room, which has two ways out. One way out is light, the other is dark. It means, if you made a mistake, and suddenly went into the black space accidentally, you may turn into a death knight as well, even if it's against your will. Like what happened to Utau." It said._

"_Utau's a death knight?" I said, my voice shocked. _

"_Yes. Apparently, she chose the wrong path. Amu, you shouldn't repeat what she did. You know what to do. This will only last for one minute. Please Amu, please don't be tricked into their games. Please don't be blind. Please choose the right path." The voice reminded me. "Good luck." It added. I just realized that the voice was a boy's voice. A young boy's voice, maybe a voice of a fourteen-year-old. But I had no time for judgments. I closed my eyes. _

_Once I opened my eyes, everything was dark. Darkness filled the place where I stood. I saw two ways out. I already knew where I was supposed to go, so I walked carefully. But something stopped me. A boy with crimson eyes and brown hair. Eyes filled with hate and despair, eyes filled with sorrow. He smiled when he saw me. He must be a thirteen-year old, because he looks too young._

"Will you play with me?" The boy said. I shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry." I turned my back at him. He caught my arm, and I looked back. He wasn't the young boy anymore. Suddenly, he turned into an eighteen-year old man.

"Will you play with me now?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound irresistible.

"No!" I broke free and ran. But he caught up to me in a blink of an eye.

"I'll propose you a deal then." He said, covering my mouth. "Didn't this life cause you misery? Don't you want a normal life?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"I can make it change, Hinamori Amu. I can make you a normal human, have a normal life, minus your powers and your destiny." He continued. "Heck, if you want Ikuto with you, I can make him a human too. I can make everyone mortals, so all of you can live happily." He added, smiling. Shivers ran down my spine. I know that I shouldn't listen to his proposal, but.. what does it feel to live a normal life? I was slowly losing my consciousness, and I felt like I was being controlled. I couldn't resist.

_Stop!_

"Will you come with me now?" The boy asked.

"Y-…"

* * *

A/N: Lol, I love cliffhangers. Don't you?


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

My apologies. But for now, I won't let you read Amu's POV. Instead, let's read Ikuto's.

I believe you would also want to know what he feels, right?

So there.

Enjoy. ^_^

~R.K.

* * *

**Element Sixteen**

**Death

* * *

**

I had no idea of what is really happening now.

_First, Amu's frozen, unable to move and her eyes are closed. I tried to figure out why Kurayami isn't attacking her. Or is he? It seems as if they're communicating mentally. I wanted to stand and defend her, kill Kurayami so we could move on with our mission. _

_But I was completely paralyzed. I just realized that I was too weak. Kurayami was right. Tsukiyomi's were weak, if they remain human that is. I felt so useless, since I lay here, unable to protect the girl I love with my own strength against my own brother. I growled several times, trying to stand up. I couldn't. I almost lost faith. _

_Almost._

_ Not until I saw Amu glowing, again. _

_She seems to have changed her armor for the second time. But this was brighter than the other one. _

_It wasn't an armor at all; it was just a long dress, that in no matter what angle you look at, it suits her perfectly. It was white, made of silk. Two wings grew out her back, beautiful and stunning white wings. _

_She no longer held an axe. She held a weird staff with strange carvings on it, which too, was glowing. She wore a crown, Although I had no idea what's the use for that crown. Her eyes had turned from butterscotch into a bright golden-yellow color, showing beautiful topaz eyes. _

_Her hair was curled into different directions, and it suited her perfectly. She was floating, her feet having no contact against the ground. She looked at me and smiled, the perfect angelic smile that could make anyone feel comfortable. I couldn't give up like this. I can't let her protect me. It's wrong. I feel guilty for being weak._

"Let's end this." She suggested, turning towards Kurayami.

"What an interesting fight." Kurayami murmured. "You're the legendary Element Guardian, aren't you? The only person who can use the fifth and sixth element, and use all the elements all at the same time." He announced, his voice filled with excitement. Amu nodded. Before Kurayami could attack, he was on the ground.

"That was unfair." He noted Amu, smiling. Kurayami was planning something. I knew it.

"Amu!" I cried out in horror. "He's planning to give you the death spell!" I said, screaming with all my might. Amu just smiled. She opened her lips and said something. But that I didn't hear.

_I felt it. _

"_No matter what happens to me Ikuto, remember that I love you." _

I almost fell to the ground. Amu was there, lying on the ground before I could blink my eyes. I stared in shock. I couldn't hear any heartbeat anymore. She was…gone.

"She gave her all." Kurayami sighed. "But I guess she can't take such a strong power." He added, rolling his eyes. I looked down. Nothing could explain the rage I felt now. I stood up, careful not to break my bones. I felt numb. Like my heart was torn into pieces, and it could never come back again. I was so angry that I couldn't even notice my surroundings. Just her and Kurayami. I felt something inside me, trying to get out. This time, I did let it go out.

"You. Killed. Her." I gritted through my teeth. Rima shouted.

"AMU! NO!" He said. It's too late.

"I'm going to kill you, Kurayami." I announced, unaware of the power that's slowly building up inside me. It was hot, and it was strong. I didn't care if I did die. I wanted to kill him.

"Kairi! Nagehiko! Take Amu to the nearest hospital or whatever you call it here, NOW!" I commanded. They said nothing and carried Amu.

_God. Wherever Amu maybe, please make her safe. I can't live without her, so please let her live without me. I know I can protect her. Give me strength. Please make her safe._

I closed my eyes and I felt the slow flow of power growing inside me. I opened my eyes, and gazed at my reflection in a puddle of water.

_Crimson eyes, the color of blood. Black hair, the color of darkness. A suit that covered my now-pale skin._

_I was a death knight.

* * *

_

A/N: Please don't be angry at me if I turned his hair into black. He'll dye it back eventually.. in the later chapters… Please trust me!

Sorry for the short chapter.

Btw, this is the 4th to the last chapter, meaning all in all there are 21 chapters. ^^


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

Thanks for reviewing =)

This is 3rd to the last chapter.

Enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed thinking about it.

* * *

**Element Seventeen**

**1.2.3. Begin.  


* * *

  
**

"How…" Kurayami muttered. "Did you become a death knight?" He said, his eyes filled with shock and disbelief. I smiled, flipping my hair.

"I never told you about this, didn't I? My dear brother, let us not forget that I'm as powerful as you." I said, shrugging.

"I don't believe you." Kurayami murmured. I sighed.

_This wasn't me._

"I'm not your weak brother Ikuto. I'm someone new, and I have no intention of telling you the details." I said.

_Definetely not me._

_Who the hell are you?_

"I'm your inner-self, Ikuto." He answered. He had the same voice as me.

_Why the hell are you here?_

"Because you summoned me here, you idiot." He sighed.

_I didn't! Who are you, really?_

I heard him sigh again.

"You know Ikuto, you were actually the one destined for Kurayami's place. But you rejected it years ago, because you wanted to be with Amu, your girlfriend." He rolled his eyes.

_I did what?_

"You rejected me. No, wrong term. You rejected my powers." He grimaced. "But I don't blame you though. Amu's worth the fight, isn't she?" He said and winked. I growled.

_Don't tell me my rival is my own self._

"I'm joking Ikuto. But now, you regained my powers, and now, use it properly, or we all die!" He shouted. I nodded. A weapon appeared in my hands. A katana.

_What's with the katana?_

"It's your weapon." He said, rolling his eyes.

_I know that. I rolled my eyes back at him. But why does it have to be a katana? What the hell is the relation of being a death knight having a katana as a weapon?_

"Shut up and use it you idiot." He muttered.

"Could you two please stop having a private conversation? It's quite rude." Kurayami announced.

"Whatever happened to your patience?" I rolled my eyes and held the katana, and it felt like holding a feather. Why the hell is it so light?

"_Please stop asking stupid questions." He murmured._

"Here we go again." I sighed. Kurayami attacked first, using his nagamaki. I sighed.

_Why does he get a nagamaki while I get a katana?_

"CONCENTRATE!" He shouted. Kurayami was in front of me in a flash. But I was behind him before that flash could happen.

"Surprise." I whispered. Kurayami was about to turn when I attacked him. I just found out that this wasn't an ordinary katana.

"_Once you get hit by the weapon of a death knight, you will surely die…."_

I realized that I heard that story when I was still young, it was one of the legends of this place. It echoed in my thoughts. I also realized that

_Legends are real._

"Ikuto. You've become strong." Kurayami smiled. "I'm sorry for not fulfilling the tasks of a big brother when we we're small… until now." He

murmured. I froze. And smiled. For once, Kurayami returned to the human he once was been.

"It's fine." I whispered. "Go in peace, onii-sama." I added, looking up. Kurayami disappeared.

_It's finally over._

"Very well done." A man's voice said. I recognized that voice. My father, Tsukiyomi Aruto. "Impressive, Ikuto. You have grown to be a fine

young man, haven't you?" He added. I smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your castle, running a kingdom with your queen?" I shrugged.

"Nope. I don't deserve to be a king, Ikuto. You do. You set your brother free. And you even became a death knight in order to protect your

loved ones. " He shrugged. "And you rescued Utau." He smiled.

"What happened to Utau?" I said worriedly.

"She's fine." He smiled. "Although I can't imagine the fact that I have a son and daughter that are death knights. That's kind

of weird, right?" He smiled.

"We never became normal didn't we?" I answered. He grinned.

"Amu's in our kingdom. If you don't mind, you should see her, don't you?" He said, pointing to the west.

"Yeah." I nodded. I was there before he could smile again.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried out. I froze. She recognized me? She came up and hugged me.

"I thought you weren't going to recognize me." I sighed. Amu grimaced.

"Just because your hair and eye color changed doesn't mean I won't recognize you." She rolled her eyes. I smiled. "But I do miss your eyes." She confessed. I

laughed.

"I won't be mr. red-eyes forever." I commented. "My eyes will return to normal, eventually." I shrugged. She smiled.

"I like your black hair. It makes you look.." Amu didn't finish. I smirked.

"Sexy?" I asked. She sighed and nodded.

"I won't change it then." I smiled. I remembered something.

"Wait? How about our real mission? How did it go?" I asked.

"It's fine Ikuto. Everything's settled now. Kairi and Rima already did their part." Amu sighed, and rested on my shoulder. I smiled.

"It's finally over." I murmured into her ear.

"Nope." She disagreed. "It's just the beginning." She stuck her tongue out. I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered. But she was already asleep. All I could do was whisper my beloved words to her.

_Time has shown me  
The weakness of lies  
You have shown me  
The power of love_

_On nights where it seems like I'm going to lose to loneliness  
I just gather up my memories_

_The things that I can do for you  
Seem to be crushing me under their weight  
But I've got no reason to pretend to be lonely  
I just want to be blown on by the wind  
The things that I can do right now  
Are not that many  
I just want to make you smile  
You who is on the verge of saying goodbye_

_There is pain, and there is happiness  
Tear drops make smiles  
So this is enough  
You don't need to be scared of anything_

_It's as though I've begun to understand  
The things that I can do for you  
The power to not let dreams end as just dreams  
I want to ascertain myself of it  
Before the present becomes the past  
There is a place that I want to arrive at  
I am me  
That's the bond that connects us. Forever._

She smiled.

* * *

A/N: A katana and nagamaki are Japanese swords. A nagamaki is bigger than a katana. ^__^

~ The next chapters are filled with Amutoness . Enjoy reading them. ^_^


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

And here, the Amutoness epic begins.

I'm sorry if it isn't that romantic. I'm a boy. I can't help it.

Enjoy!

Btw: We're back in Amu's POV. And, this is a rated T story, so there are no lemons here, whatsoever.

~R.K.

* * *

**Element Eighteen**

**Undefined

* * *

  
**

"I'm sorry. I can't agree to this at all." I growled.

_I will not share a room with Ikuto!_

"Amu, it's decided. Give it up." Utau sighed. Rima grimaced.

"I agree! She shouldn't be sharing a room with him!" He shouted. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Who asked your opinion?" Ikuto said. Rima clenched his fists.

"I think it's fine." Kairi nodded.

"They're lovers anyway." Nagehiko winked.

"Yeah. Although a room with Utau wouldn't hurt, would it?" Kuukai announced, smiling deviously. Utau kicked him from behind.

"Not a chance." She scowled.

"It's fine Amu. I won't do anything. For now." Ikuto smirked. I shivered. No way. But I had no chance to protest. Ikuto already carried me in his arms. I did nothing but sigh. Ikuto brought me to his room. His room was simple. Blue. Elegant. Comfortable and cool. Everything in his room has a shade of blue. Even his bed was light blue. I really felt comfortable here, in a weird way.

"Your things are over there." Ikuto pointed as he gently let go of me and placed me in bed. "And this is the bed." He added.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" I asked. He smirked.

"Here, of course." He whispered. My eyes widened, then before I could say anything, he was already inside the bathroom. All I knew was that I was blushing, a color deeper than red. I couldn't breathe.

_Ikuto and I are going to share the same bed. _

I almost hyperventilated. I didn't want this. Please. The bathroom door opened. It was a good thing the lights were dim. I swear that I was blushing crimson.

Ikuto got out, only a towel wrapped around the reason why it's wrapped. His chest was bare. _Bare._

_Oh my God._

_I stand corrected. Ikuto and I are going to share the same bed, while he's half naked. _

I almost fainted. His hair was still dripping wet. I wanted to look away. I wanted to stop the unwanted thoughts that came into my head. I tried not to stare at his chest. _I tried._

"Seduced?" Ikuto smirked, flipping wet dark hair. That made me shake.

"Y—yes. Very." I whispered. He went beside me, playing with my hair.

"Well, that's fine." He smiled as he went near my ear. I shivered when he was inches away from it.

"You know.." He whispered. "You have no idea of what's on my mind." He breathed. I shivered.

"Chocolate and Fish?" I distracted myself. It didn't work. He chuckled.

"No. Inappropriate thoughts." He breathed again. I closed my eyes, and he bit my ear.

_He was just teasing me._

"You idiot! Pervert!!!" I shouted. I was blushing as usual. I lied down the bed.

"Aw. Don't take it too seriously Amu." He hugged me. "I just wanted to know what your reaction would be." He sighed. ]

"I know. I just got too caught up on that moment." I sighed. He kissed my hair.

"Don't worry. We'll do _it _someday." He grinned. I elbowed him.

"Ow." He said. I smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I murmured. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered something.

"Hey Ikuto, could you please put some pants on?" I sighed. He laughed.

"I forgot about that." He sighed. He was about to go, but I grabbed him.

"Maybe later, when you fall asleep." He murmured. I did fall asleep.

Morning came, and I found no one beside me. He must be out, doing something. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. Rima entered, his face unexplainable.

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Amu." He started. "Your foster parents are dead. They died in an accident yesterday. Ami did survive, but they didn't." He murmured. I froze.

_They were dead._


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

(Thank you for supporting "Elemental Powers: One way to drive you insane!")

This is the last chapter, followed by the epilogue.

(Please Review.)

Thank you for supporting us until the end!

(Please Enjoy!)

~R.K and Rinmi

**

* * *

Element Nineteen**

**Decisions  
**

* * *

"My parents…died?" I murmured in horror. No. _This isn't real._

"They did Amu." Rima stood up, suddenly ready to catch me, if I was going to fall.

_They died. _

_They DIED._

"NO!" I screeched. Tears ran down from my face. Why does it have to be like this? When I finally got my happy ending, why are there more things that doesn't allow me to get one? Why?

"Amu!" Ikuto gasped in shock. I just realized that I was running, running away. And I stopped in the middle of the street.

_What's the worst that could happen? I know. Getting run down by a car that's approaching now._

_That actually happened._

It all happened too fast. I was on the ground before I realized it. But, I didn't feel hurt at all. Two arms protectively hugged me. Two warm arms.

"Amu! Thank Goodness! Are you okay?" A voice asked. The voice I loved.

_Ikuto._

"Ikuto!" I screamed. "Are you hurt?" I gasped. He chuckled.

"You we're the _one _who's supposed to get hit by that truck. _I _am the one who's supposed to ask you that." He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." He sighed in relief. Tears were still running down from my face.

"I know Amu. It hurts." He murmured, pulling me into his chest. My tears filled his shirt. He sighed.

"I should bring you home." He finally sighed.

"Yeah, we should go home now." I agreed.

"No Amu, you should go home. Home, on earth, where you belong." He added sadly. My jaw fell open.

"No!" I demanded. "I'm not going to leave you again! I will never leave you! NO!" I refused, struggling.

"It's the best for you, Amu. You should go home to Ami." Rima added. I didn't notice that everybody was already there.

"NO!" I screamed.

"We have to repeat the same procedure, shouldn't we?" Kairi sighed. My real mother appeared.

"Oka-sama…" I cried. She hugged me.

"It's for the best Amu. I'll erase your memories. But I'll only erase a few. And that includes… you, Ikuto." She added, turning to Ikuto. He nodded, hiding the tears that was about to fall from his face.

"Ikuto… No.." I gasped. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine, savoring each touch. His kiss was passionate, as if it was saying that it doesn't want to let go. But it parted eventually.

"I love you Amu. No matter what happens." He murmured.

"_No matter what." The words repeated in my head a hundred times. But I couldn't do anything at all. I was already unconscious. Why does it have to be this way? Why? Why can't I live a happy life?_

"_Don't Give up!" A voice commanded. This was a familiar voice. The voice that helped me. _

"_Don't give up just yet, Amu! You need to fight!" The voice continued._

"_Who are you, really?" I asked. _

"_I'm someone you will know, eventually." It said. "But for now, please believe in yourself. I know you can do this." It demanded. I struggled to say yes. There was something interfering with my memories and thoughts. _

_I won't allow it!_

_But.._

_I woke up in a daze. I looked up, and wondered where was I again._


	21. Epilogue

**A/N:**

Hello Everybody. I appreciate all of you who supported this story.

This is the final chapter for this story, which is Ikuto's POV. After 5 years when they erased her memories.

Hope you support our new story as well!

P.S: Should we make a sequel? ^_^

* * *

**Final Element : Epilogue**

**Eternity

* * *

  
**

_Where is she? Where could she be right now? Even if I'm in Earth, why do I feel so far away from her?_

_I knew it was the right decision. I just knew it. But why does it hurt too much?_

_Does she know that my whole world is falling into pieces without her? If we didn't erase her memories, she would be hurt too much. I didn't want that. But I ended up hurting myself instead._

_I want her.. so badly that I could actually kill myself. I feel regret. I feel guilty. But isn't this better? She's away from reality, away from the past that hurts her. It's the best way for her._

_I love her. That's what's it right? Even if I see her now, she won't remember me. I looked up to the stars. _

_**Please. Just for once, let me see her. Please.**_

_I sighed. There's no use anyway. It's over. I tried to compose myself and regain myself. But my knees seemed too weak to move. I closed my eyes, then I smelled something familiar._

_**Strawberries.**_

_I only know one person who smells like that._

_Could this be an illusion? Yes it is. I must be dreaming. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, light pink hair welcomed me. Her hair was swaying with the wind, leaving off the scent of strawberries. _

_If this was a dream, I'll try not to wake up._

_Her pink hair shone along with the moonlight. It must have grown longer. She hummed something, so I slowly came closer to hear it._

"_Hey moon please forget to fall down__…__Hey moon don`t you go down__." She sang. Her voice became more gentle, and it urged me to hug her tight in my arms. I was to shocked to move. Then, she turned to me._

_Her golden eyes reflected in the moonlight welcomed me. Her face, which matured, only looked younger. Her smile, which I couldn't forget, was still there. Does she know me?_

"_Ikuto.__**" **__She breathed. I froze. She knew me?_

"_How?" I whispered. "Do you know me?" I felt relief, at the same time, surprise._

"_Do you expect me to forget the boy whom I've waited for?" She stuck her tongue out. A tear dropped from my cheek. _

"_Aww. Ikuto." She smiled. "You're crying." She giggled._

"_Not." I pouted. "What did you expect? Five years of thinking everyday about you, actually hoping that you didn't forget me. How would you actually react?" I sighed, pulling her closer to me. _

"_I know the feeling." She sighed. "I really do." She whispered, pulling my face near hers._

"_Please promise me you won't go away anymore." She demanded. I smiled._

"_I won't." I promised._

"_Forever?" She asked._

"_For eternity." I agreed. Then, with much gentleness, we kissed. Then we heard a person clear his throat. Then I broke the kiss._

"_If you two are going to display affection, please don't do it publicly." A voice said. A familiar dominant voice, which could only lead to one man._

"_Kairi!" Amu shouted with joy. He smiled. He didn't wear his glasses anymore. Behind him, Tadase, Rima, and Nagehiko._

"_Hey!" Nagehiko grinned. Rima was in her girl form, and as for Tadase, he was still Tadase. Amu looked confused. I laughed._

"_He doesn't get old, Amu." Rima laughed. Tadase blushed. _

"_I do get old, but my appearance doesn't." He corrected. I rolled my eyes._

"_Wait, where's Souma?" I asked._

"_Here." A voice answered. Souma Kuukai was there was there, as well as Utau. They we're holding hands._

"_Whoa!" Amu gasped. _

"_You're two are together now?" I said. Kuukai blushed._

"_Guess that's the explanation." Utau said, grinning. _

"_Guess you finally found your match, 'tau." I teased. _

"_Whatever." She stuck her tongue out. People does mature easily, don't they? Then suddenly, a shooting star caught our attention._

"_Whoa!" Amu screamed. I laughed._

"_Your first time seeing one?" I asked._

"_Nope. My second." She shrugged._

"_When's the first?" I asked again._

"_When we we're young." She poked me. "Don't you remember?" She asked._

"_Oh." I murmured. I did remember. The night I confessed to her._

"_Why do I only see one when I'm with you?" She complained. I laughed._

"_Guess that's how it is." I shrugged._

"_Make a wish." She reminded me, closing her eyes. I did too._

"_What did you wish for?" I whispered._

"_You." She stuck her tongue out._

"_You already have me." I sighed._

"_I'm selfish. I wished that you will only be mine." She confessed. I smiled._

"_You don't know how much emotions are building up in me now." I whispered._

"_Same here." She sighed. I held her hand._

"_Hey. Can I ask something?" I said._

"_What?" She asked._

"_When can we have babies?" I asked teasingly. Her jaw dropped, then she smacked me in the head._

"_You idiot." She rolled her eyes. _

"_I would want one too you know." I said, shrugging. She sighed._

"_After ten years." She teased._

"_Whatever you say, since we have eternity on our hands." I looked up._

"_Of course." She agreed. _

"_Forever." I whispered.

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Sequel Available =)


	22. Notice

**A/N:**

_Hello. This is just a notice to inform all the readers of "Elemental Powers: One way to drive you insane."_

_There is a sequel. :)_

_Please enjoy reading this as much as you've enjoyed reading the first._

_It's currently available, so please do read. :)_

_.net/s/4937148/1/Elemental_Powers_The_Fragile_Truth_Broken_


End file.
